The Given Choices
by Jesstina Malfoy
Summary: Remus Lupin and Bellatrix Black. Who would ever thought they had a duaghter together, and why would this effect Hermione Granger so much. HGHP, HGDM, GWBZ. Pleeeeease Review good or bad.
1. Maurader Era

Title: The Given Choices (1/?)

By: granger2malfoy

Rating: R (in later chapters)

Pairing(s): HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

Disclaimer: The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my  
own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's  
characters. I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters. It  
would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change  
it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

A/N: This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the  
family's story. Please review on  
either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy.

Summary: After Bellatrix's husband and brother die, there is a  
secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to  
Hermione Granger.

* * *

A cloaked, hooded figure stood along the side of a white marbled  
foyer. The person was examining a very large painting of a stone  
castle with a moving storm dancing in the background. A few times  
some lightning flashed and a soft thunder rolled.

The lady of the manor entered the foyer to greet the new arrival.  
Her long blonde hair reached far down the back of her long green  
dress robe. She smiled as she approached the hooded arrival. "I am  
so surprised to see you, but happy nonetheless. May I say I am sorry  
to hear about the death of your husband? He will be missed. "

The figure lowered the hood to reveal silky black hair that reached  
a few inches past her shoulders. The woman unclasped the black cloak  
and placed it on her arm. She was wearing a long navy robe with  
black lace on the cuffs at her elbows and the hem of her skirt. The  
woman spoke, "My dear cousin, thank you for saying t hat. But that  
is not the reason I am here tonight. I require the assistance of you  
and your family; especially your charming son."

"Bellatrix, you are looking well-rested and back to the young woman  
I once knew. Of course, the Malfoys will do anything you need.  
Please, let's move this conversation into the study," Mrs. Malfoy  
stated as she lead the other woman down the closest hall of Malfoy  
manor.

A few months later and a few days till the end of July, Professor  
Severus Snape slammed the doors wide-open to the Order's  
Headquarters. His face was in his normal scowl as he walked into the  
living room and saw the Headmaster talking to Harry Potter. It was  
the summer before their sixth year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was  
giving him Occlumency lessons three times a week. Albus Dumbledore  
looked up as Snape entered the room. "Severus, we weren't expecting  
you until tomorrow."

The Potions Master gave Potter a normal glare of death and the soon-  
to-be sixteen-year-old got the hint. Harry left the room muttering  
rude words under his breath. Once they were alone, Severus closed  
the wooden double-doors to the living room. He began, "We have a new  
problem, Albus. Bellatrix has hinted that she is expecting to hand  
over a very special' person to the Dark Lord by the next June. When  
I asked her who, she stated she was confident that her daughter'  
would be joining the ranks and soon-then-after by her side within  
the inner circle."

"I was not aware that Rodolphus and Bellatrix had a daughter,"  
Dumbledore admitted as he took a seat in a high winged-back chair in  
front of the fire.

Professor Snape took a seat opposite of him and he remembered the  
conversation he had just had with the recent-widow in a shop near  
Knockturn Alley. Her husband and brother were both killed in a raid  
by the Order about a week after the summer had started. Snape had  
known her even as Bellatrix Black since schooldays at Hogwarts  
because she was only two years ahead of him. "Nor was I aware of  
that new piece of information. And I highly doubt her husband or her  
brother knew of a child. I suspect the child was born sometime her  
graduation and the wedding two years later. So, that would make the  
girl's age so were between fifteen and seventeen years old."

"She could be at Durmstrang, but a slight possibility that she is at  
Beauxbatons. I don't believe any of your fifth, sixth, or seventh  
year Slytherins could possibly be her daughter," the Headmaster  
stated as he ran his hand down the length of his long white beard.

"I agree to a point. It all depends on what happened to the daughter  
since the birth. She could've been sent to live with someone in far  
away and go to Durmstrang. If she is at Hogwarts, she could also be  
in Ravenclaw. Bella is very intelligent but she always leaned more  
to the cunning and arrogant. Her sorting would also depend on the  
father. I'll look into the possibilities amongst the Ravenclaw  
girl's within the possible age range."

The Potions Master got to his feet as the Headmaster spoke, "Well,  
we'll have to keep our ears open and examine the pieces of  
information as we get them. Some how they must make some sense. And  
we will have to keep our eyes open to watch for any suspicious  
actions by any girls fifth year and up."

Severus Snape snorted at that statement as he opened the double  
doors again. Dumbledore chuckled and stated, "Okay, more suspicious  
than normal for a teenage girl."

Harry tromped up the stairs of the Order and headed to a bedroom,  
the bedroom of his best friend. He gave a quick knock before he  
entered and shut the door hard behind him. With a quick flop on the  
bed, he covered his eyes with his forearm as he heard his friend  
ask, "The lessons went that well, huh?"

He turned on his side and looked up to Hermione as she sat with her  
knees up re-reading the Charms textbook for the upcoming year. The  
female Gryffindor was dressed in a tight red tee shirt and hip-  
hugging blue jeans. She had arrived a week after the school had  
ended and Harry arrived two days later. As per the norm, she made  
him sit with her for the first two weeks to complete their homework  
for the summer. Ron and his family decided to stay at the Burrow  
till Harry's birthday and were due to arrive the day after tomorrow.

The friendship between him and Hermione had become much stronger as  
she had helped him deal with Sirius's death and the prophecy. He had  
not told Ron yet because he wanted to tell his quick-tempered friend  
in person.

Harry didn't want to admit it but he was starting to have more than  
just friend-type' feelings toward his female best friend. Hermione  
was now more than a know-it-all that knew him better than anyone  
else, but he hadn't gave her a hint of his new feelings. With a long  
sigh, he started to play with her shoestrings, as he talked, "No,  
the lessons went fine and he said I should be done in two weeks.  
It's just that Snape came in just as we were finishing up. Yes, I  
know it is not his fault for Sirius's death but the fact he hated  
him and my father till the days they died just really pisses me off."

Hermione put down her book and sat up as she looked down on him. She  
placed her hand on his as she said, "I know its hard Harry but he is  
on our side and just remember that you don't have to endure any more  
Potions Classes."

"True, are you sure you want another year of Potions? Ron and I  
would love to have you stick with us and take the Healing classes  
with Pomfrey."

She laughed as he gave her his cute puppy-dog face. "That look won't  
work on me Harry James Potter. I asked her to send me the list of  
books, so I can study it independently. Speaking of Ron, I got a  
letter from him while you were at your lesson. He finally got up the  
nerve to ask Lavender out and she accepted, of course."

"Of course. Ever since she's been spending so much time over at the  
Burrow this summer, I figured it would only be a matter of time. He  
can be so dense at times," Harry remarked as he tied her shoes  
together without her noticing.

Hermione was about to swing one of her legs off the bed and other  
one swung off with it. It almost caused her to fall of the bed.  
Harry started chuckling, which became harder as she gave him an evil  
look that resembled Snape's glare. She leaned over and picked up her  
wand. Since Harry and Hermione had been practicing their defense  
skills, the Order allowed a shield over the house to not pick up  
student's wand using during the holidays.

With a flick of the wand, Harry's normally jet-black hair had turned  
into a light blonde. It was now Hermione's turn to start cracking  
up. He turned to the mirror and saw what she had done to him. He sat  
up and pinned her to the bed as he tickled her in  
retaliation. "Turning my hair to look like Malfoy's, you'll play for  
that you little witch."

After a few minutes of non-stop tickling, he stopped and noticed how  
attractive she looked with her cheeks flushed. He held her arms down  
on either side of her to stop her from trying to get away and to  
stop himself from kissing her. The red tee shirt she wore raised and  
fell with her quickened breathing from his tormenting. He sat up as  
he moved his body away from her and smiled as he handed her wand  
back to her.

With a slight giggle, she changed his hair back and picked her  
Charms book back up to start reading again. "Your right, you look  
better this way."

End of Chapter One

* * *

So, what do you think? Please let me know comments and suggestions.  
This will be a different kind of story than I am used to writing.  
This will be more of different views and scenes that are happening  
than just one person's point of view. 


	2. Kisses

**Title: The Given Choices (2/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see or on my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger

Chapter Two

Hermione laid awake in her bed as she thought about the day's events; earlier they had celebrated Harry's sixteenth birthday, it had been an exhausting day. After Mrs. Weasley's filling breakfast of eggs, beacon, biscuits, and oatmeal, everyone had enough energy to start their day. Tonks taught self-defense lessons to Ron, Hermione and Harry. After two hours of physical defense their muscles ached, muscles which she had only read about in books.

She had helped Mrs. Weasley fix all of Harry's favorite foods for his birthday dinner. Of course, her place at the table was on his left side. After dinner, a few members of the Order stuck around for Harry's presents. There was a definite theme to the gifts for his birthday. Dumbledore returned Harry's Firebolt to him and reinstated his Quidditch abilities to play once again. McGonagall told him he had his position as Seeker, Ginny would be a Chaser, and Ron made Captain, all without any try-outs needed. With that announcement, all the students in the room were happy with the outcome.

Other gifts the birthday boy received were: a monthly Quidditch magazine, special order gear, Seeker books, a Chudley Canons jersey, the snitch his father had used when he was at Hogwarts, and then Hermione's gift.

Since the day it was bought, Hermione debated with herself whether to give the present to Harry or not. Prior to arriving at Headquarters for the summer, she and Tonks went shopping; as they past a store in Diagon Alley, the glittering gold gift caught her eye and she immediately thought of Harry. Hermione was sitting on pins and needles as she watched Harry open the long thin box. The look on his face went from surprise to utter happiness. He held up the gold chain, it was a necklace with a charm dangled from the bottom. The clerk assured her that it was the appropriate length for a guy to wear. The gold charm was a miniature-flying snitch. It spread its wings whenever the owner touched it with their fingers. Harry had asked her to help him put it on; everyone stated they really liked it and that it was just right for the Gryffindor Seeker.

Ever since he smiled and kissed her on the cheek to thank her, she wasn't able to stop smiling. Hermione had discovered she had feeling for Harry, as he had spent so much time by her bedside after the Department of Mysteries incident. But she could tell that he didn't feel the same way, he cared for her just as he cared for his friends.

Over the past two months, they had gotten extremely close as they spent a lot of time talking with each other. Hermione had seen him yell, cry, throw things, and cuddle into a ball at her feet as he talked about the death of Sirius Black. She knew how much he missed his Godfather and he finally realized it was not his fault. The feelings of a crush in the hospital turned into more over the part couple months. Being in the same room as him made her happy, thinking about him at night as she fell asleep made her happy, and making him happy made her beyond happy.

Hermione turned over in her bed and saw that Ginny was still up. The girl laid in the bed across from her with her nose stuck in a Quidditch game book. "Hey Gin. What do you think about Harry?"

The redhead turned to look at her. She put the book down and pulled the covers off her legs to come talk to Hermione on the girl's bed, she sat with her knees drawn up under her knees and said, "Well, he's the bravest guy I know, he for the most part is smart, a great Seeker, and has a very fine arse. But he's not for me, especially since he likes someone else."

Hermione sat straight up and almost knocked Ginny off her bed. "He does? He told you that?"

"Oh, yes. Harry and I have heart-to-heart talks all the time," Ginny stated sarcastically and then noticed that Hermione looked like she took it seriously. "No, Mione. I was joking. Let's just say I can tell."

"Well, who does he like?"

Ginny tucked a stray red strand of hair behind her ear. "Lets see. She's witty, strong, very intelligent, makes him blush whenever she looks at him, and quite pretty."

The brunette grabbed the littlest Weasley by the arms and shook her playfully. "I want a name, not a bloody description."

Ginny started to laugh hard but covered her mouth, careful not to alert the rest of the household that they were wake and talking. "Here I thought you were the clever one out of the three. He likes you, Mione."

"Me? Are you sure?"

Ginny shrugged her arms loose from the girl's strong grip. "I am extremely sure. He looked like he was trying to hold your hand during dinner. Harry kept moving his hand closer to yours but then would move it back before you noticed. Then he kissed you after dinner. It may have seemed like a thank you kiss but his body language said differently. Lupin looked so happy he looked like he might burst. I just think Harry's afraid you don't feel the same way."

"Really? Well, it looks like I might have to make the first move then. Won't I?"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had just walked upstairs from their trip to Diagon Alley. Moody suggested they go right after they got their book list from Hogwarts. It was not safe for Harry to walk in the open and he was okay with that. He sent Hedwig to Gringotts giving his permission to let Hermione sign for anything in any of the stores. Harry gave her an additional list of the school supplies he was running low on.

The trip went eventless with Tonks, Moody, and Mrs. Weasley with them. Hermione had gotten everything on Harry's list plus a few new tee shirts and jeans; he seemed to have outgrown his current clothes. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks helped her pick out five different colored shirts and three pairs of jeans that Harry would look good in, and Mrs. Weasley had stated she knew boys sizes just by sight after having six boys of her own. Moody offered to shrink and carry all of Harry's things till they got back to the Headquarters.

With the stacks of books, supplies, and clothes, Hermione used her foot to knock on Sirius's old bedroom, which Harry claimed as soon as he came back. There were no sounds from his room and she decided that he must be somewhere in the house. Her right hand was just barely able to turn the knob of his room and luckily the desk was located a little past the door in the room.

She piled the new purchases on the desk and was about to leave when she finally noticed his bed. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Harry taking a nap without his glasses or his shirt. He looked so peaceful and so incredibly sexy with that Quidditch chest slowly moving as he inhaled and exhaled. Hermione reached over and silently closed the door, leaving her alone in the room with him. Her feet moved towards the bed as she examined his well-toned arms and the thin line of dark hair that was a line from his stomach to inside his blue jeans.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed right next to his hips. With a slight movement, she laced her fingers through his as he continued to sleep. The small voice in her head instructed her body as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his; when she was about to pull away, a hand went into her hair to stop her retreat. He opened his lips to give her a better kiss, which caused a low moan from her throat. With a little adjustment, she laid her body next to his on the bed and he turned his toward hers.

Their kisses were slow and explorative as their hands wandered over each other's arms, backs, and necks. After about twenty minutes, Harry pulled slightly back from her and traced her jaw with his fingers. "I like being woke up that way. We might have to make you do that every morning."

"I'd like that but I wouldn't mind being woke up like that either. Its funny I came up here to deliver your stuff and I ended up with swollen lips from a good snogging," she commented as she played with his dark hair.

He looked over her shoulder and saw all the stuff she bought for him. "You did a good job I'll just have to thank you," he stated with a mischievous grin.

"It was my pleas-" Hermione was interrupted as he captured her lips again and continued to thank her for another ten minutes.

End of Chapter 2

So, what do you think? Please let me know comments and suggestions. Thanks for all that are reading this. A special thanks you to all you Draco fans for hanging in there. But I promise that our Slytherin Prince is in the next chapter. ;)


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Title: The Given Choices (3/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see or on my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger

Chapter Three

In a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, two male Slytherins sat for a moment in silence as the train began to pull out of the station. Draco Malfoy had light blond hair that closely looked like a light silver color and very pale skin to match. The other was a complete opposite to the loud demanding Slytherin Prince.

Blaise Zabini was known as the quiet Slytherin, yet, very intelligent. His hair was a midnight black with wavy curls that touched his shoulders and his tanned skin made him equally handsome to the other Slytherin. Neither were absolute perfect but they received stares from the female population on the train. Draco had his air of nobility with money and a Seeker's body which became many girls' bad boy fantasy come true; whereas, Blaise had broad shoulders, trim fit, and an air of mystery around him.

The silver snake ring on his right hand was turning as he considered Malfoy's offer. He spoke as he lifted hands to place them behind his body, "You're telling me this is all about some girl. Come now, Draco. Since when have you had a problem capturing a girl's heart? Or knickers, for that matter?"

"Very true but she's a Gryffindor. I think she'd rather trample me to death by a hippogriff before she'd consider dating me," Draco sighed as he looked out the window of the compartment, at that moment Crabbe and Goyle walked by, looked in with confused faces, and walked away. "Idiots, both of them."

"At least, they finally understood that you don't want them around any more. So, tell me why you need to get a Gryffindor to fall for you," Blaise stated as he watched his nervous friend of ten years. It was not well known that they were best friends, but then again most didn't even know his first name. The blonde pushed his hands deep into his pants pockets as he began his explanation.

In another compartment, two Gryffindor girls stood on their feet and headed to their Prefects' meeting. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were both Prefects of their house but were in different years. "I know the meeting doesn't start for another five minutes but if I hear the word Quidditch one more time I'll get sick," the brunette announced as the younger redhead followed her.

"I never said my brother didn't have a mental problem. I think he must dream of hoops and brooms. I think Lavender only shows up in them if she is wearing Quidditch robes," Ginny laughed as she linked arms with her close friend.

Hermione turned her and nodded in agreement when her body walked into something hard; she fell back into her friend and her arse landed on Ginny's legs. A hand extended out to help her up and she noticed the hand belonged to Draco Malfoy; tentatively, she took his hand as he effortlessly pulled her and then Ginny to their feet. "Sorry about that. Entirely my fault. My looks have been known to knock many girls off their feet. See you in the Prefects meeting, girls," he said as he wore his normal smirk.

The blond Slytherin walked away from them as he pulled his school robes over his shoulders. Ginny giggled as she tugged on Hermione's arm. "Talk about dreams and Quidditch robes or lack there of."

"Wonder why he was almost nice. Didn't make a comment on my blood or your family. But about your comment, I have a boyfriend. So, I am not able to say anything on subject," she stated but whispered, "But if I could, I would have to agree."

The two girls continued to walk down the corridor chatting about different school rules that would be discussed in their meeting. However, they didn't seem to notice the smiling Slytherin who had just overheard their conversation about Draco and dreams. "Maybe once the boyfriend is out of the way, it might not be so hard for Draco to win over her heart. This is certainly going to be an interesting year," he quietly said as he closed the door to his compartment.

A few hours later, back at headquarters, Dumbledore watched the Potions Master leave to arrive at the castle before the students were due to arrive in one hour. Remus Lupin entered the room with two cups of tea and offered one to the elder. He took a sip of the hot liquid and asked, "So, what does Severus have to say?"

"Some rather puzzling news. Come, let us sit a minute before I need to find my way back to Hogwarts as well," Dumbledore began as he took a seat in the chair in front of the fire. He looked into the flames as he continued; "Severus has been trying to find the identity of a young lady, who has been reported to be getting the Dark Mark in June."

"I don't understand. What do you mean find the identity?"

The headmaster let out a heavy sigh as he traced the edge of the porcelain cup. "It seems Bellatrix has a daughter out there somewhere and wants her by her side in Voldemort's inner circle. That woman has been full of surprises since the death of her husband and brother in-law. Not only did she completely disappear for two months but also when she came back she was as good as new. Her appearance almost identical to her youthful body, which has been restored to its original form prior to Azkaban. Bellatrix also went back to her maiden name, Black, by an official letter to the Ministry. She has always been a stronger opponent and soon her daughter will be with her."

Remus turned his attention to the fire as he processed this new information. He had been on a mission for the past month and had only been brought up to date on a few matters. This was certainly recent news to him. "So, I guess we can assume that it was not a child with her husband. Do we have any clues?"

"Severus has narrowed her age to somewhere between fifteen and sixteen years of age. He searched all records in Durmstrang but came up with nothing. Someone could've taught the daughter privately but we have no relatives she could be with. We are at a dead end," Dumbledore admitted as he finished the tea.

Lupin put down his cup and began to pace around the room thinking about possible places to find the girl. He didn't know much about Bellatrix; expect she couldn't hold down her liquor very well. He chuckled to himself but then stopped dead in his tracks as if he ran into a stone wall. His fingers began to run through his brown hair as he thought. "Albus, isn't there a quill that writes down the name of every baby on the day it is born, if they are to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the quill does and the books are filled away once the year ends. Then when it is time to send out letters to first years, Minerva pulls out the books and sends them to the names that are written inside. I see what you mean. Why don't you join me?" the headmaster made the cup disappear and walked out the door with Lupin right behind him.

The Hogwarts Express had just pulled in and the students were already filing out of the train. As Hermione and Ginny got off, Malfoy and Zabini passed them on the way to the carriages. "Granger," Draco stated with a nod of his head.

Harry was now behind her and Ron next to Ginny as Blaise acknowledge the rest of the small group. " Potter, Weasleys."

"Did you go and visit your father in Azkaban over the summer, Malfoy," Ron said, as he spoke to the backs of the two Slytherins.

That statement caused the blond to stop in his tracks and his eyes flashed dangerously as he stalked back to the slightly taller redhead. Draco looked to the side where he noticed Harry had a possessive arm around Hermione's waist. Suddenly, his face changed from range to a truly Slytherin smile, Draco walked away as he stated, "Good day, ladies."

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked as he saw the two Slytherin enter a carriage. The small group of friends made there way to the line of carriages.

Hermione's fists were clenched as she turned to face her friend. "No, what I want to know is what is your problem, Ron?"

"Me?"

Harry opened the carriage door for her and as she stepped in, "Yes, you," she stated. "Why did you have to try to start something with him? He was polite for the first time in his life to us and you have to go be a jerk."

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you like it when he made rude comments about your family, Ron? You are no better than Malfoy. In fact, you are worse because he said nothing and simply walked away. That's what you should've done, Ronald!" Hermione stated as Harry took a seat next to her and Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron shut his mouth and took his place beside Ginny, away from Hermione. The carriage ride was very quiet as all thought about what had happened with Malfoy.

After they reached the castle, the girls got out first and headed up to the castle as they quietly chatted. Ron pulled Harry back a second and asked, "Did you understand any of that?"

"Partially, look just don't go at Malfoy, unless he starts it. But I want to know why he didn't torment us like he usually does," Harry watched his girlfriend walk ahead of him and turned to notice Crabbe and Goyle walking with Parkinson, instead of Malfoy. He was determined that the Slytherin was up to something and needed to be watched a little more closely.


	4. Birthday Gifts

**Title: The Given Choices (4/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see or on my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger

Chapter Four

With a small kick, Hermione opened the dorm room, as her arms were full of opened boxes and various objects. She passed the other girls empty beds and laid her birthday presents on hers and started putting things away. Ginny entered the room and flopped onto Lavender's bed and watched her friend sort out her gifts. The redhead spoke as Hermione put some of the sugar quills from Ron into her book bag and side table. "I swear my brother's sweet tooth can revile the Headmaster's any day of the week. So, do you really like my gift?"

"Of course, I can be even _more_ organized with a set of colored quills," the birthday girl stated with a smile that wouldn't disappear as she placed the mentioned quills inside the side table next to the journal Remus had gotten her. It was a non-magical journal with her initials in gold on the back.

She sat of her bed as she looked over the two gifts that puzzled her completely. Both arrived by owl earlier that morning, by two different owls but neither had a sender's name. A long thin black box tied with a scarlet ribbon held a beautiful black quill with a gold tip. After examining the quill, she placed it back in the box and stored it in her trunk as she pulled her hair back with the ribbon that had originally tied it. The other gift was an old hardbound book called Charms for the Most Advanced Witch and Wizard. The cover was navy with the title printed in silver and looked to have seen better years. She started to flip through the pages as Ginny's voice got her attention. "So, any idea who got you that book or the expensive quill?"

Hermione closed the book and placed it under her pillow to read before bed. She lay on her stomach as she turned toward her best friend. "Nope, all family members and friends, who normally give gifts, are accounted for."

The younger girl got off Lavender's bed and sat next to Hermione as she played with Harry's gift. He had given her a gold ankle bracelet with the letter H dangled from it. "Well, who ever sent the quill spent a pretty knut on it. That's the fanciest looking one I've ever seen."

"It's very lovely. But the thing I do not understand is Malfoy wishing me a happy birthday this morning."

Ginny chuckled as she lay next to her best friend. "True," she stated, "but it made Harry's happy birthday kiss right after a lot hotter."

"Okay true, I never figured he was the jealous type but I am not complaining. Speaking of kissing and not complaining, I'm going down to get some more of birthday kisses for my very cute boyfriend," Hermione said as she left the dorm and a chuckling best friend.

As she stepped down the stairs to the common room, her thoughts went back to the breakfast after Harry had kissed her. Over his shoulder, she saw Malfoy had seen the kiss and wore an angrily look. Blaise had said something to other angry Slytherin that caused him to smile and both left the great hall with smirks on their faces.

Once she reached the common room, it was empty except Harry who was lying on his stomach in front of the fire as he flipped through a Quidditch book. Silently she crept upon her boyfriend and pounced on his back as soon as she was close enough. Her fingers tickled under his arms a few moments before he had her flipped over and her arms pinned under over her head. "It may be your birthday, my little witch. But that doesn't allow you to tickle me whenever you want."

She gave a thoughtful look and the slyly asked, "Well, if that's true, does that rule apply to kisses as well?"

"No, my dear, just tickling. If you want kisses, all you have to do is ask," he whispered into her ear and he began to trace the path from her ear to her exposed neck.

Hermione loved how his strong chest pressed against hers, which prevented her from moving much. Her head tilted a little to give him better access to more skin above her tee shirt's collar. The birthday outfit was from her mother. It was a faded pair of black jeans with gold thread that made angel wings on each pocket in the back. The tee shirt was a little pink and in gold cursive writing was '90 Angel.' And with the mark Harry was placing on her neck was bound to lower that number.

Remus Lupin stood at the door of a large house on a Muggle street as he waited for someone to answer the door. The sun was just about to set and the breeze in the air carried the smell of fall. In a few days, it was to be October once again and his favorite time of year. But neither the gentle breeze nor the cool air settled his nerves any. He was at this house on Order business and quite possibly personal business as well.

The square glass window revealed a woman as she unlocked the door and opened it with a smile. The woman was dressed in a simple but nice gray suit and her straight brown hair hung right above her shoulders. She had a perfect white smile as she greeted him. "Ah, you must be Mr. Lupin. Please come in. We have been expecting you."

"Thank you for seeing me, Mrs. Granger," he replied as he stepped into the foyer.

She closed the door behind him as he took off his jacket and handed it to his hostess. She raised her arm in the direction of a room with opened double-doors, which showed a study. "My husband is in the there and I will join the both of you, after I get the tea."

Remus entered the room and found Mr. Granger sitting on a loveseat covered with a soft brown material. The man had on a nice tailored suit but his suit jacket was draped across the back of the couch. He stood as soon as he saw Lupin enter the room and offered his hand to greet him. "Please to meet you, Mr. Lupin. I have a great deal about from out Hermione. You were once a professor at her school a few years back. She stated how disappointed she was when you were not able to return the next year. But I see you are working for the Order now," he said as they shook hands.

"Yes, I have been so for the past couple years. I want to assure you that Hermione is quite well," Remus commented as he took a wooden chair next to the loveseat.

Mrs. Granger entered the room with a tray with white cups, teapot, and the assortment of extras. She poured Lupin a cup and handed it to him as she spoke, "That is good news but why are you here. You letter mentioned something about a few questions about our family."

He slowly took a sip as he tried to let the warm liquid sooth his wrecked nerves. After a minute of silence, he looked up at Hermione's parents and began. "I do have a few important questions that I'd like and some might be on the more personal side, if you don't mind?"

"No, please Mr. Lupin. I am sure that if it were not important, you would've not made the trip. Please feel free to ask and my wife and I will do our best to answer them."

"Very well then," he stated and with a heavy sigh he asked his first question. He dreaded to ask it but he knew it had to be done. "Are you Hermione's birth parents?"

The wife tried to hide the fact she choked on her tea as the husband closed his eyes. Mr. Granger's right hand held his wife's left hand and their eyes meet for a moment. "No, we are not."

Lupin almost wanted to let out a sigh of relief but he wasn't sure if that information was a good thing or not yet. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Certainly," Mrs. Granger began, as she looked the picture of Hermione that was above the mantle. "Sixteen years ago, I was nine months pregnant and we were on our way to the hospital. On the way, something appeared in the middle of the road and he tried to avoid it but we crashed in a fence. We were both taken to the hospital by an ambulance. When I awoke, the doctor informed me that my husband and I would be fine in a few days but the baby did not survive."

"I am very sorry about your loss," he stated as he watched the tears start to fall from the woman's cheeks.

She nodded and squeezed her husband's hand, "Thank you. Once the doctor left, the nurse informed us that what my husband almost hit was a young woman who was unconscious. She was also pregnant but had a complication that caused her to black out. How she ended up in the middle of a country road, I'll never know. But the young girl was treated and told that she would never be able to have children again. The nurse stated that she was acting irrational and saying things that didn't make sense. When the nurse let go to get the doctor, the young mother left without her baby and was never to be heard of again."

Mr. Granger continued for his wife as she took a sip of her tea, "We tried to find the mother but she never came forth and we adopted Hermione. We named her, raised her, and gave her a good life. Then when McGonagall came informing her that she was a witch, we were surprised but we knew that the wizarding world was where she belonged. We decided that the young witch that left her behind must've not wanted her. So, we did not tell inform the Deputy Headmistress then and we still have not told Hermione."

The room became quiet as they were each lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds were the frequent light sips of tea and the clicking of dishes. After a few minutes, Mrs. Granger spoke, "I do have a question for you. You knew that she was not ours, but how? Has her mother come forward? Does Hermione know?"

"No, she does not know yet. Her biological mother has mentioned her existence to a selected few but she has not made her relationship publicly known thus far. And I highly doubt it will be anytime soon. But Hermione must be told soon before the mother comes forward. So, she is able to accept the fact before meeting her again," he stated as he placed his cup on the coffee table in front of him. He stood from the chair and both of the Granger's rose to their feet.

The wife walked past Lupin and turned towards him as he reached the foyer. "Should we come to Hogwarts to tell her then? Do you know the birth mother at all?"

"No, I think it would be better if this came from someone else. She might not take it well at first but she will be told you offered to inform her. And yes, I used to know the birth mother many years ago. Now, I must be going there is another matter I must see to. Good night, Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger," Remus Lupin stated as he walked down the cement sidewalk with the now dark sky surrounding him. The cool air and the quiet street left him to his own thoughts and worries.

End of Chapter Four

Okay, a lot of information in this chapter. And yes I am sorry for not much Draco; except him being mentioned between the girls. But I promise he will soon be a big part of this story. Thanks for all of you reading this story. Please review and send me any comments or questions. No flames please. They make Severus in a fowl mood. 


	5. Library

**Title: The Given Choices (5/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see or on my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger

Chapter Five

The library was quiet as Hermione entered on one Sunday morning. She had come to get some peace and quiet while she worked on her Transfiguration essay, which was due next week. After reaching her favorite table, she noticed that she was not the only student in the large room. Draco Malfoy sat on a table in the corner of the library as he stared out the window. His pale hand held a steaming liquid in a black mug as he looked upon at the fall scenery.

It was the middle of October and they seemed to be on peaceful terms. Of course, they still debated each other in their shared advanced class and occasionally Zabini would join in too. Yes, he still made comments about her know-it-all attitude and she still called him ferret but there was no cruelty behind the words any more. Somewhere along the line she started to respect the Slytherin Prince.

Hermione placed her bag on table to approached Malfoy. She was right behind him but he did not move, it was as if he knew she was there. Trying to find something to say, she was surprised when he spoke first, "I think fall is my favorite time of year."

He continued to stare out the window at the multi-colored leaves as they fell from the trees and blew in the wind. With a slight movement, she sat on the tabletop next to him and watched the leaves dance in the air outside. She stated, "I think I love all of them. I love the colors of the fall and the smell of the air. But I love summer for the bright days and warm lakes. I enjoy spring for all the new life that comes with it. Winter, I love the snow and cuddling up in front of a warm fire. They all need each other. I don't think I could choose one over the others."

Draco turned and looked at her as she spoke. A hint of a blush came to her cheeks as she finished and looked at him. He looked as if he wanted to say something but directed his gaze back outside. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to take another sip of what looked to be hot cocoa.

Hermione tucked a loose curl behind her ear that came out of the maroon ribbon, which was pulling back her hair. The silence of the room would've been comfortable had there not been something nagging at her to ask him. "Is there something wrong, Malfoy?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her simple question and she chuckled to herself. "Okay, yes we are not friends but I don't consider us enemies at the moment. You look like you need someone to talk to and I can just listen. As long as you don't plan on killing any one, you can trust me, Malfoy."

"Draco. If I am going to talk to you in that manner, then you better call me Draco, Hermione," he mentioned as he played with the now empty cup in his hands.

A cold shiver went down her spine as he said her name. It sounded like it was made for his voice. Her name seemed to be meant for him to say and speak it and she wondered what it would sound like from his lips as they snogged. With a shake, she cleared her mind, she was still going strong with Harry and she needed to remember that. "What are you thinking about, D-Draco?"

A sly smile crept on his prefect lips. "A lot of things," he began, "my father being one of them."

There was a moment of silence between the former enemies. He had mentioned the one thing that could break their new tentative relationship. Without her saying anything and not leaving, he continued, "I hate the fact he is in Azkaban rotting away. It's hard to believe the things he is accused of."

"Convicted of," she softly corrected him. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to five years after his short trial. To her, it didn't seem enough but to the young man next to her it was obvious too much.

He pushed himself off the table and walked to a short distance to the window. He turned to look at her once then went back to looking out through the clear glass in front of him. "I am not stupid. I know he supported the Dark Lord but I did not know he had come back. I thought it was all an act during the Quidditch World Cup. To you and your saintly friends, he may just be a Death Eater but to me he is still my father."

Her head lowered as she thought over the things he said and wondered if she should say anything or just listen. Draco placed his hands on the stone edge of the window and leaned against the cold surface. He sighed and spoke again, "I know he is not perfect but he is still the man who taught me how to ride a broom when I was four. My father was the one who went with me to get my wand and watched me with pride as I finally got the one meant for me. The man siting in Azkaban was the one who I have looked up to since the day I was born."

"You may look up to him but that doesn't mean you have to become him, Draco," Hermione commented as she lifted her body off the table and stood behind him.

With a slight movement, he turned around and leaned on his back against the nearby wall. His silver eyes seemed to search her chocolate ones for a sign. The temperature rose ten degrees as she melted under the intensity of his gaze.

"No, I don't. My life is an equation of my choices. I know what is expected of me and how I was raised. Most of the Death Eaters are normal people with – let's say an extreme hobby."

Hermione was shocked by his choice of words. "Extreme hobby! You call killing, raping, and torturing people of any age and both sexes an extreme hobby? Funny, I call it evil."

"There is no good and evil, only power-"

"And those too weak to seek it. Yes, Draco. I know the routine. Maybe you should spend some time going over the things you look forward to when you take Voldemort's Dark Mark," she raised her voice as her temper began to boil.

"Don't you dare say his name," he hissed.

She stood up right in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "I can say his name, Draco. Not only Voldemort, but also I can also say Tom Riddle, his true name. If he is pureblood, then Snape's the happiest man on this earth. Yes, Draco. His mother was a witch, who was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but his father was a muggle. A muggle that didn't want anything to do with him and sent him to an orphanage when his mother died."

"That's impossible. You're lying."

Hermione walked away from him for a moment and walked down an aisle of books. When she came back, a large brown book was in her hands and she placed in on the table as she turned to a certain page. Draco slowly walked up to the book with his arms crossed over his chest. Her finger pointed to a section of the book where at the top was the name Salazar Slytherin but she pointed to the name Angelique M. Marvolo married to Thomas J. Riddle. Then a line was vertical to them and showed Tom M. Riddle.

Draco snorted as he moved his eyes to her. "Don't prove that whoever that Riddle person was is now the Dark Lord."

"Fine. Don't believe me. It's the truth and I don't have a reason to lie but he has every reason. Okay, I don't think we are going to agree on that subject. Is there anything else on your mind?" Hermione stated as she slammed down the cover to the old book.

Draco propped himself against the side of the wooden table and rolled his eyes. "The fact I hate Charms. But besides that, nothing else you would be interested in."

She put pulled out a quill from her book bag and a scrap piece of parchment. With a quick scribbling, Hermione wrote a day and time down and handed it to him. "Meet me in the Charms classroom at that time and I'll see what I can do."

"I don't need a tutor, Granger," he crumpled and shoved it into his pocket.

With an exasperated sigh, she sat down on the bench and started to get the necessities out to start her essay. "Look, don't think of it as tutoring but two people who just happen to show up at the same time to study in a classroom."

Draco gave her a speculative look, which turned into his trademark smirk, "Maybe we could've been sorted into Slytherin for that kind of thinking. I like it." He moved closer to her and leaned down so he could whisper into her ear. "Till then, Hermione."

Her body froze as he walked away and she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle right at that precise moment on the floor. A lot of naughty thoughts entered her mind of other things she was sure he could tutor her in. Giving herself a hard shake, Hermione reminded herself that she was perfectly content with her sexy boyfriend.

With about fifteen minutes till dinner, Harry walked into the library to look for his lovely little bookworm. She had been in there the whole day working on an essay, which was due next week, for quite some time. Hermione had already missed lunch but he was going to make sure she did not miss another meal that day. His day was spent training for the first Quidditch match of season, which was a few weeks away. The game as usual was held on the day after Halloween.

As he passed most of the bookshelves, he noticed no one else had decided to study in the library. The sight in front of him made him stop in him tracks. In the left back corner after the last row of books, Hermione was on a rolling ladder as she reached for a book on the second to the top shelf. As her arms lifted up, it caused her blouse to expose a small peak of her lower back. Very slowly he approached her as he noticed he had a nice view of the back of her upper thighs but not high enough to see her knickers. "Time to eat."

Hermione almost fell off the ladder but luckily he had great reflexes and went up to steps to hold her to the ladder. She managed to turn around on the ladder with his arms on either side of her knees. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean to scare you, darling. You've been stuck in this tomb all day," Harry commented as he stepped down and off the ladder.

With a few steps down, her feet were on the last bar and she leaned forward to grab the collar of his shirt. A moment later he was pressed against her with her back against the wooden ladder. They were now the same height and his hands grabbed her waist, as he tasted her lip-gloss. Strawberry was his new favorite flavor.

Slowly his fingers moved up and down her sides as his kisses reached the dip in her throat. Sharp nails were raking up Harry's back over his cotton pullover. A growl escaped his mouth as he caressed her breast over her gray button down top. While Hermione arched her back from the ladder, her hands grabbed his firm arse and continued to play with it as he nibbled on her ear.

One of his hands started to unbutton Hermione's blouse to the point right above where her bra started. Harry released her ear as he covered her newly exposed chest. The back of his shirt was being pulled out of his jeans and then a pair of hands had begun to move under his shirt. From her collarbone, he ran his wet tongue down and then dipped into the small gap between her breasts just under the silky white fabric.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione spoke in a husky voice close to a whisper. Her body began rub against his thigh that was currently in between her thighs.

Suddenly Harry pulled back from her chest and halted her hip motions. Heavy pants were making both of their chests raise and fall quickly. He looked into her eyes as he stated, "I think we need to slow down a little, Mione."

"Your right. Man, my body is very hot," she agreed and then her stomach growled.

He reached up and started to button up her blouse to cover a few red marks he created. Harry chuckled as he grabbed her hands and pulled out the rest of his shirt to hide the fact he was hard as a rock. "And also hungry. I am sure dinner has already started. You can come back to get your stuff afterwards. I just wish I had time for a cold shower first."

thanks for reading. Please review! ;)


	6. Confusing Feelings

**Title: The Given Choices (6/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see or on my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger

Chapter Six

"Very good, Draco. I think that's it for the day. You're almost up to the lessons from the beginning of this week," Hermione stated as she picked up her notes and filed them in her bag. They had just finished there second session and the Slytherin was picking up things nicely. Of course, Blaise Zabini being there to keep him focused or pointing out something she missed helped a lot.

Draco flipped his book open to the chapter the class covered on Monday. Even though, it was Wednesday meant he wasn't that behind for their tutoring sessions. He watched Hermione pack her things and felt a pain in his heart a little that was if he was willing to admit it to himself, which he wasn't.

"I'm glad you're helping him out, Hermione," Blaise remarked as he noticed the forlorn look on his best friend's face. "He was too stubborn to lesson to my tips."

She reached the door with her book bag on her shoulder. With a small smile, Hermione replied, "I'm glad to do it. I look at it refreshing the lessons for me. Hey, I was wondering. Maybe Ginny and I could run into you guys down in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Harry had something he has to do and can't join us till lunch."

Draco face lit up but quickly covered it up with a neutral look. "Sure, maybe we'll run into you two down there."

"Good. I need to drop my bag off before dinner. I'll be seeing you," she mentioned as she walked out of the Charms room and closed the door behind her.

"You've got it bad, mate," Blaise chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "But look on the bright side; she set up a tentative date with you for Saturday."

Draco sat on top of the wooden desk behind him and started tapping his wand against his legs. "I wouldn't exactly call it a date. She used the words 'run into' meaning nothing definite. Besides, she's bringing Weaslette with her. I don't need a bloody chaperone."

With a heavy sigh, the raven hair Slytherin sat on the table across from him. "Yet again, this proves they I am the smarter of the two of us. She could not come out and ask you on a date because she is still dating boy wonder. She also makes sure Ginny comes along so if someone sees something, it won't seem like you two are on a date."

"The fact you have a crush on the little red head means nothing to you," Draco smirked as he tossed his Charms book at his smug friend.

Blaise caught the book and flipped through it as he commented, "That my friend just happens to be a perk to being your best friend. One of the few, I may add. I think things are coming along great between you two. I can see the way she looks at you that her heart is slowly excepting you. Now, don't go and fuck it up."

Draco hopped off the table and buttoned the few clasps on his black robe. He took his book from Blaise's hands as they walked out of the room. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime, Draco. Anytime."

Hermione sat on the couch in the common room with her feet stretched out and her shoes on the floor next to her. One the fourteenth chapter of the Charms book she received for her birthday as she nibbled on a sugar quill. Harry came down the steps from the boys' dormitory after a quick shower to get off all the sweat from the Quidditch practicing after dinner. With a lift of her leg, he sat down next to her and placed her legs on his lap. "So, darling. Where were you before dinner? I looked for you in the library but I didn't see you there."

She tentatively lowered her book and took the candy out of her mouth. "Oh, I was just helping another student with their Charms work. Did you need me for something?"

"No, I just love to be near my pretty girlfriend whenever possible. Is that a crime?" he teased as he ran his hand up and down her smooth skin exposed at the knee.

Hermione leaned over to place the items in her hands by her shoes and bent over to kiss Harry on the cheek. "Not in my books, its not. Now, what is happening Saturday morning that I can not be escorted to Hogsmeade by my knight in shinning armor?"

He chuckled as he maneuvered their bodies so they were lying next to each other on the large piece of furniture. "Remus wrote this morning saying he was coming here to review my Occlumency lessons and staying for day. I was thinking once we were done. I'd invite him to have lunch with us at The Three Broomsticks. That's if you don't mind, Mione."

"Of course, I don't mind. That's a wonderful, thoughtful idea. I haven't seen him since we came back and I'd love to catch up with him. To bad he can't be around here more. I really miss having him as a Professor," Hermione stated as she snuggled up against her boyfriend's warm chest. The sound of his heart beating was soothing to her.

As they lay there in silence, she noticed he began to snore lightly and he was fast asleep. Hermione closed her eyes as her thoughts turned away from the guy's arms she was in to another young man, who was becoming a part of her heart. She wasn't sure if the new feelings for Draco Malfoy were a good thing or not but it was not going to ruin the relationship with her sweet boyfriend and best friend.

After waking Harry up a little after eleven to go to their separate rooms, Hermione did not sleep well and ended up arriving to breakfast late just as the Owl Post was coming in. The normal seat between Harry and Ginny was open as she yawned as she sat down. Her boyfriend began to put of few things on her plate as she unrolled the Daily Prophet. Her eyes froze when she read the headline:

Malfoy Pardoned and Released 

Several gasped and whispering filled the hall as others read their papers. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco and Blaise leave the hall in a hurry. Ron muttered, "What's everyone going on about?"

Hermione decided to start reading out loud; "Lucius Malfoy was pardoned by the Minister of Magic and released an hour later. The Minister stated that there was a mix up in the investigation and that the trial has done with too much haste. He apologized to Mr. Malfoy and his family for the Ministries mistakes. When released, Mr. Malfoy only stated he was glad the matter was cleaned up and he couldn't wait to get back to his normal life again."

"What in the hell is Fudge thinking? Man, Malfoy is going to be even more insufferable now that daddy dearest is free again," Ron stated as he took another bite into his biscuit.

Harry took the paper from Hermione and continued to read as he could tell Ron just made a mistake. She leaned across the table and spoke in a dangerously low tone. "I don't like the fact that Lucius is out as much as you do. But Draco is his son but that doesn't mean he'll turn out like his father. Give Draco a break for once."

With that she stormed out of the hall, most but the few around them not knowing what their argument was about. Ron sat there in shock and muttered, "Since, when is he Draco?"

"I don't know but I am going after her. Ginny stay and keep him here for me," Harry ordered as he followed the pissed off Hermione Granger out of the great hall.

After twenty minutes, he finally found her on top of the Astronomy tower as she looked out over the courtyard. He propped himself against the wall as he caught his breath. Within seconds, he managed to find the breath to speak, "Okay, what was that all about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "Nothing. I was just shocked by it and I know Malfoy will be glad his father is out. That doesn't make him right about his father but… Ugh, I don't know."

"Tell me what's bothering you, hun" Harry pleaded as he grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the top of it.

"The student I have been tutoring has been Malfoy and don't get mad at me. Nothing happened. It has only been two studying sessions and Zabini was there the whole time."

The tower top was silent for a second after her statement and she felt the need to continue, "I didn't tell you who the student was because he didn't want it going around that he needed help from the Gryffindor know-it-all as he put it. I'm sorry I kept it from you but there is nothing to be mad about."

"I am not thrilled that you are helping the git with Charms but since Zabini is there I guess it is okay. But you could've told me and I would've understood to begin with and I won't of said anything, not even to Ron. I trust you, Hermione," he stated as he cupped her face with his hands.

Hermione kissed him and pulled him into a tight hug as fought the urge to cry. Harry was being so understanding and yet she still felt as if she was betraying him with the weird feelings she felt towards the Slytherin Prince. But at least she felt better that she wouldn't have to lie about the study sessions any more. A silent wish rang through her heart that those feeling for Draco would go away too.


	7. Butterbeers

**Title: The Given Choices (7/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see or on my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger

Chapter Seven

"Okay, the coast is clear, Hermione. Now, tell me why I needed to be primped up? Just to go to Hogsmeade!" Ginny questioned as she walked along side her best friend as they walked toward the end of the village.

About ten minutes before leaving the dorm, Hermione came in and took a wand to Ginny's outfit. It was a nice cool autumn day, so Ginny had picked out a pair of her worn down blue jeans that were comfortable and a navy sweater that her mom had given her last Christmas. Well, that was what she _was _wearing when 'little miss-wand-waving-Golden-Girl' showed up.

After all the other girls in her dorm left, Hermione started to adjust her outfit and hair. Ginny's jeans were a lot tighter because Hermione said it was to show off her tiny waist but the bootlegged style was to make her look taller. The brunette even shrunk the sweater a little to cling to her torso and then made it have a v-neck to show a little cleavage.

Okay, what happened to the REAL Hermione Granger? Ginny had no idea. The bookworm that she knew and loved was suddenly as fashion savvy as Lavender, not that she was complaining. The redhead received a lot more looks from male passers by, yet, Hermione had never worried about someone else's look, let alone her own.

Today, Hermione even looked like she was dressed to impress. The plum corduroy pants were tight against her to show off the nice curves she had. The black top was simple bottom-down rayon blouse. Well, it would've been _just_ simple if the buttons had started above her bosom. Ginny almost stared as Hermione pulled her to the corner of the road because her best friend was showing a good bit of cleavage. Anyone taller than her probably could straight down her blouse.

With a hard push, Hermione pulled open the door to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and the redhead followed as the bell above the door chimed. The shop had several bookcases with every book a person could imagine about quills and where they came from. Along the three glasses that held variety of quills, inkbottles, quill carry cases, and special parchment papers. At the back of the store from a door behind one of the glass, an elderly man with thick white hair and large framed glasses with a small, thin nose stood. His high voice squeaked as he saw the girl, "Ah, Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to have you stop by today. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I am just going to look at some of your quill cases. I received a very special quill and I am looking for something special to hold it in. I'll let you know when I am ready," Hermione commented as she peered down into a case with about fifty quill cases of different styles and made of a variety of materials. Ginny approached the glass and bent down to inspect the ones in the right-hand corner.

Then bell chimed as the door opened again and then closed quietly. The owner came out and walked around the edge of the counter as he approached the newest customer. "Back so soon, Mr. Malfoy. This is a pleasure I ca-"

"Thank you. I'll just look around and call if I find anything I am interested in," the voice of Draco Malfoy interrupted the man from somewhere behind them. Hermione began to nibble on her lip as Ginny froze at her friend's right side upon hearing the silky tone.

The owner walked back through the door as the blond Slytherin approached the brunette's left side. Draco leaned on the glass she was looking at. The way he was positioned showed off his firm arse in those slim khaki pants but the gray sweater made his Quidditch muscles very noticeable and drool-worthy. He spoke again, "Aren't these two quills the loveliest you've ever seen, Blaise?"

Ginny's heart-skipped a beat as the raven-haired Slytherin approached her other side and smiled, as he looked her up and down. Blaise Zabini wore a button-down black oxford shirt and a dark-blue pair of jeans that looked as if they were tailored just for his sexy body. "The best looking quills in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade."

"What a surprise running into you two!" Hermione stated as she tossed the blonde a sly smile and Ginny's mouth dropped open as she realized that this was all planned, including her outfit. The redhead turned to glance at the dark haired beauty to her right as he innocently glanced over the cases in front of him; however, her best friend's voice got her attention. "I was admiring these quill cases for a lovely quill I received for my birthday. What do you think, Malfoy? The red case with the gold clasp or the black one with a silver clasp?"

The blond bore his silver eyes into her chocolate brown ones as his face changed from questioning to surprise to amuse. He glanced down at the two she was referring to and pointed to the one on the left. "I think the black one with the silver is nice."

"You've never seen the qu-,"Ginny tried to state but Hermione foot stepped on hers. The redhead looked from her best friend to the Slytherin and then it dawned on her, "Oh, really. Well, never mind me."

Blaise moved from Ginny's side to Draco's as the blonde began to speak. "Here let me bu-," but was hit on the shoulder by Blaise, who gave him a look that said 'shut-up.'

The raven-haired Slytherin then patted his best mate on the shoulder and spoke loudly, "I'm in the mood for a butterbeer. What do you say, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco turned to Hermione, "that sounds like a good idea. Later, Granger. Weasley." He said with a smile.

After the bell chimed to mark their departure, Hermione held her hand up to stop Ginny from speaking, "Sir, I am ready to buy one of these cases."

Ginny stepped to the front of the store and peered through the window to watch the two handsome Slytherins head towards The Three Broomsticks. To her amazement, on their way there they passed several sets of cute girls but Blaise and Draco didn't pay attention to them. Hermione approached her as she closed the curtain of the window.

Once out of the shop, Ginny dragged her to the alley, which was on the side of the building. Hermione leaned against the wall as Ginny tapped her toe impatiently. When her best friend didn't say anything, Ginny threw her arms in the air as she asked, "Okay, what do you think you're doing?"

"I bought a quill case. I got a good deal on it."

"That quill was from Malfoy then?"

Her friend shrugged her shoulders as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yes, I figured that out when I saw the quill in there and when the owner made that comment about him being in recently."

"And he's the reason you altered my clothes?" Ginny questioned as her hands went to plant themselves on her hips.

"No," Hermione replied, "Blaise was the reason I altered your clothes and I could tell he liked what he saw."

A small smile crept on the redhead's lips but let out a sigh when she realized the girl was trying to distract her. "Look, you know I agree with you about Malfoy changing, to some degree. But what about Harry?"

The brunette moved her eyes to the street and back to her friend. "I am one of his best friends and his girlfriend. Neither has changed. I just want to give Draco the benefit of a doubt and I'm trying to befriend him. He knows that this is not a double date or anything. This is just a chance for us to become friends." Hermione stated.

"A chance for anything else?"

Hermione held Ginny's eyes as she spoke, "Not while I am dating Harry. I would never betray him like that. No matter who the guy is and for no reason."

Ginny, once again, began as she exhaled slowly, "Okay, I believe you," and linked elbows and headed out of the alley. "I am craving a butterbeer with a side of sexy Slytherin arse. Just because you're taken doesn't mean I can't flirt with the Quiet Slytherin."

"So, true!" Hermione laughed as she passed the stores toward The Three Broomsticks.

Just as they were reaching the Post Office a man exited the store and ended up right in front of them. Ginny gasped as she halted in her steps. Hermione saw the man with long, light blonde hair pulled back with a black ribbon. The robes were very expensive and his silver cane became visible as he turned around at the sound of Ginny's gasp.

There stood the recently released Lucius Malfoy just as Hermione remembered him from the bookstore before her second year. He seemed a little thinner but a sexy aristocratic nevertheless; and wore the Malfoy smirk. The redhead made no move to speak but pulled Hermione far around and past him. Yet, Mr. Malfoy stayed where he was but greeted the girls, "Well, if it is not my two favorite Gryffindors. It's a lovely day. Isn't?"

Both girls stopped in their footsteps and turned to look at the man, who had hurt them at various times. Because of him, Ginny was introduced to the young Tom Riddle and still suffered nightmares of the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione had been petrified because Tom used Ginny's body to free the Chamber's basilisk. In addition, both of them were there in the Department of Mysteries and that night had sent him to Azkaban.

Hermione almost jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders but was immediately calmed by the voice of Draco Malfoy. "Yes, father. It is a wonderful day. We were just about to have a butterbeer ourselves." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Breath, Hermione. Trust me."

To her left, she noticed Blaise was standing behind her best friend with a protective hand on her hip. Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand as a sign of strength and held her chin high.

"Very good. You boys are looking well. Keep up the good work, Draco. I must be off. Good day, Draco, Blaise, Miss Weasley, and I cannot forget the lovely Miss Granger," the elder Malfoy stated as he left with a twirl of his robes and disapparated.

At the same time, Hermione and Ginny released the breath they were holding but stood where they were for the moment and enjoyed the feeling of the protectors against their backs. The fingers of her left hand became intertwined with Draco's as he purred into her other ear, "He wasn't going to hurt you, Hermione."

Blaise spoke next as he let go of Ginny's body and continued to hold her hand as he led the way the restaurant. "I think a drink is even more called for."

Hermione released the blond Slytherin's hand as she glanced around to make sure no one had noticed. Draco walked next to her, "How did you know to come – help us?" she asked.

"Well, we stood outside the door and waited for you both. When you two beauties came into view, I wanted to meet up with you. Of course, it was a big surprise to see Father. But," Draco said as he opened the door for her. "Let's save our next conversation about my father for another day. I think Weasley was able to get the back booth."

Hermione walked through the crowded tables to the back booth. It was not easily seen for it had a stack of empty crates on one side, a wall behind and one of the other side. Once she sat at the table for six, she noticed that Draco was no longer behind her. She stood up again and saw that he and Blaise were talking to Anthony Goldstein while they ordered the butterbeers. Ginny took a middle seat between two empty chairs and Hermione opted for the same of the other side.

The Slytherins came to their table after a minute with a glass mug in each hand. Blaise sat on the empty seat to Ginny's right and Draco sat next to Hermione across from his friend. They placed the spare drinks in front of the girls as they started conversing about everything from school to Muggle literature.

Just as Blaise was asking about Hamlet, he was interrupted as a sound of a throat being cleared from behind his right shoulder was heard. Harry and Ron with their arms crossed over their chests in a disapproving manner with Remus Lupin in between them. Harry had Occlumency lessons with him that morning, which was why her boyfriend was not able to come with her. Ron had wanted to see if he was able to help out at all.

The raven-haired Slytherin quickly got to his feet and stated, "Well girls. Since your company has arrived, we will just be going. Nice to see you again, Prof- Mr. Lupin, sir."

"Of course, Zabini isn't?" Remus asked as he shook the young man's hand and watched Malfoy rise to his feet from beside Hermione.

Draco pushed in his chair and spoke as he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Thank you for the wonderful conversation."

Suddenly, a blur of events occurred at once. Harry's right fist met Draco's mouth, "Don't you lay a hand on my girlfriend, you bastard," he yelled. Ron had tried to hold him back however, was unsuccessful. Hermione and Ginny jumped to their feet and shouted, "No, Harry!" Lupin held back Blaise from making the situation any worse. And the whole establishment went to a dead silence from the sign of a possible fight.

Draco moved back to glare at Harry and then stepped right up to him, toe-to-toe. With the back of his pale hand, a small amount of blood was removed from his mouth. Hermione saw that the Slytherin was trying to calm his anger down. "You're going to regret doing that. That I promise you, because this is not over," Draco's voice was dangerously low as he warned his old nemesis.

Both Slytherins left, a flurry of whispers started as Hermione chest heaved up and down with her own anger. Harry stared at her with just as much anger that caused his fist to clench up and then relax. She picked up her bag from the quill store and stood in between him and Ginny, who stood behind her best friend for support. "You shouldn't have done that," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"He had no ri-"

She interrupted her boyfriend, "Don't you pull this possessive shit with me, Harry James Potter," she yelled. "I am more than capable of taking care of it myself. It wasn't as if he kissed me or anything. You overacted!" Hermione then walked away from him. "Do you still need to speak with me?" she asked as she passed Remus.

"Yes, Hermione. I'll come get you right before dinner," Lupin replied as he stopped Harry from saying anything and making matters twice as bad.

With that said, she glared at her pissed off boyfriend as she dared him with her eyes to say one word to her. Wisely, Harry took a seat at the table next to Ron as he watched the girls leave The Three Broomsticks.


	8. chapter 8

**Title: The Given Choices (8/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see or on my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

Chapter Eight

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Hermione replied as she lay on her stomach on her bed in the sixth years' dorm room.

Ginny opened the door and leaned on the doorframe. She looked at her depressed friend and said, "Remus is downstairs, just arrived and the boys already went down for dinner."

The brunette nodded, and with great effort, she pushed herself up and off the soft mattress. After the events from that morning in Hogsmeade, she didn't have much energy or an appetite. Slowly Hermione followed her friend down the steps and into the common room. Remus Lupin stood in a pair of gray slacks and a dark-brown sweater. When he saw Hermione, she noticed a hint of happiness in his eyes but then replaced by something that looked like worry.

"You look very lovely today, Hermione. I would have said so earlier but the time – didn't seem right," Lupin stated as he offered her his arm.

She took his arm and silently wondered what was going on. A letter had arrived earlier in the week from him asking to spend sometime talking. Their conversations were never pre-arranged however, they noticed, on several occasions, they would last for hours. The day at Hogsmeade had been on her mind most of the week that she had forgotten about the talk he wanted to have.

As Remus led her through the corridors, he was occasionally greeted by students who had been there during his one-year of teaching as professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their final destination was the Room of Requirement.

The room had been affix for a small dinner setting with a round table with two places already set. A warm glow from the candles gave the room a comfortable atmosphere. The linens of the tablecloth and the napkins were a dark red color and the rest was the same as the Great Hall.

Lupin pulled out her chair as she sat down and then seated himself. He clapped his hands once and a meal of salad, shrimp, onion rings, macaroni and cheese, and a pitcher of butterbeer appeared. The sight made her lick her lips; this was a meal of her favorite foods minus dessert. Even though she didn't have an appetite when she first walked in, Hermione did once she smelled the cheddar cheese that covered the long noodles.

The delicious meal went smoothly as they ate, drank, and chatted from things like school to the places he traveled for the Order since they last spoke. Once they were done with their dinner, the plates cleared themselves and were replaced by a slice of chocolate cheesecake, which was both of their favorite.

After Hermione took her last bite of the silky dessert, she laid her fork across her plate and spoke, "Now, that was a fabulous dinner. As much as I have enjoyed all this, I don't think you asked me here to talk about school or the goings of your travels. What is it, Remus?"

With a heavy sigh, Lupin swirled the tea in the cup that arrived with the cheesecake. "I was hoping to have a serious conversation with you that requires a lot of maturity and understanding. Both of which I know you possessed and probably, like myself, had it even before you came to Hogwarts."

"Why thank you, Remus," Hermione smiled at his compliment.

"Have you ever done something so awful that you blocked it out of your normal memory but something so very special ended coming from it?" he asked as he got up from his chair and helped her with hers.

Hermione got to her feet, "I don't know what you mean," she replied.

With a swish of his wand the table and chairs were gone, the only objects in the room were themselves and the candles that flickered on the walls. From his pocket, he pulled out a small black glass ball about the size of a large marble and was flat on the bottom. Remus placed her body across from his on either side of the ball. He looked at her as he asked, "Have you ever heard of a Remembrsphere?"

"Yes, they are a more complicated than a Remembrall. They allow a person to physically get into a memory, much like a Pensieve. But it doesn't hold memories just replays a certain one at a particular moment," Hermione recalled as he watched her memory at work.

"If I was still a professor, I'd give you ten points for that. Very good. The Headmaster let me borrow one for the evening. Now, I am going to take you into a memory of mine that I regret but which something good came of it. Take my hands," Remus explained as he held his wand in one hand with her hand around it and intertwined their free hands.

A strong rush of wind circled them as the glass ball started to glow a bright purple. Suddenly, they were standing in a place she had been before. The two of them were standing in the middle of The Hog's Head which was partially empty except for a pair a couple bickering by the farthest end of the bar.

Suddenly, the door to the inn was opened and a hooded figure in a brown cloak closed the door behind them as it approached the end of the bar. A hand withdrawed from the cloak and set down a shot glass, "A Firewhiskey," it stated to the bartender.

"Who is this? That's you I take it," she asked as the hooded figure took a seat on one of the tall wooden stools.

Remus watched the person throw back the amber drink and set the glass down. "Yeah, that's me age around nineteen. More precisely just after James announced that Lily and he were expecting their first child – Harry, but he wasn't named at that point." The young hooded Remus ordered another as the elder continued to talk, "They were so thrilled and I was truly happy for both of them."

"But I was also lonely. At that point, I had never been in a serious relationship and feared to be in one; because I thought as soon as I told them my secret, they would leave me," Remus explained as his younger self ordered his third shot.

Then, behind Hermione, she heard someone walking down the wooden steps that must've led to the inn's rooms. Hermione turned around and saw a young woman, who looked about eight-teen, dressed in black robes that looked very expensive. But the robes did not hold Hermione's attention; it was the young lady's appearance. She had long thick wavy hair that was as jet black and had beautiful gray eyes.

As the young woman in the memory passed Remus and Hermione, something about her tugged at Hermione's brain but she couldn't place it. The young witch carried an air of arrogance with that pretty face and nice figure. Yet, why she was staying at a place like this, it didn't make sense to Hermione.

As she approached the bar a few stools away from Remus, the bartender automatically pulled out a clean glass from somewhere under the counter and poured her some red wine. A few silent moments passed as they watched the witch stare at the young man that was still hidden under his hood. It seemed like she was trying to figure if she had known who he was.

With glass in hand, she approached Lupin at the end of the bar, "Well, I would never expect you here and without your three friends," she said. "I always thought you went everywhere together. I'm surprised Sirius let you out of his sight but maybe he is preoccupied with one the stupid girls that just line up for a chance at him."

"Leave me be. Another shot," Remus stated as he laid the money down and picked up his refilled drink and took it to a booth in the back. The young witch followed him after she got her own refill on the wine.

Just as the two young people started to banter quietly in the booth a few feet away from them, just out of hearing distance, the elder Remus spoke up, "It's funny. This was the first time a woman tried to flirt with me and I admit I was very wasted by this point."

The young woman moved out of the booth and kissed the top of Remus's hand as she headed back toward the stairs. The young Lupin played with the rim of the glass before he got up from the booth at went to the bar. More money was placed down as he got one more shot of Firewhiskey.

"Give me your hand, Hermione," Remus stated as his younger form went up the stairs after the pretty witch. Suddenly, the inn disappeared and they were back in the Room of Requirement. He bent over and picked up the glass ball, which he tucked into his pocket. The room now had two loveseats and a small coffee table with a tea service ready.

They each took a seat on the separate loveseats and made their drinks in silence. Then after a few sips, Remus began, "That was something I tried for years to forget. I don't remember the details after that clearly but you can guess to yourself what happened afterwards."

Hermione tucked her feet under her as she commented, "I think everyone is allowed one night they'd rather forget. But you said something good came from all of this. What was that?"

He leaned over and placed the cup on the glass table as he watched her face. With a worried look, he spoke, "I just recently found out that nine months later that a baby was born. She never told me and I don't exactly know what happened but I know a few details. When she was in labor, she was in the country near a Muggle hospital. As she crossed a country road, she collapsed in the middle of the road and was almost hit by a car. The driver was able to miss her but he ended hitting a fence very hard that left both him and his pregnant wife unconscious."

Hermione was shocked by his story but listened on without saying a single word. He continued, "A few hours later, the young woman from my tryst woke up and discovered herself in the Muggle hospital with no longer a baby in her abdominal. A nurse came in to tell her that she collapsed due to complications and that she would never have a child again. The young witch was confused and left the hospital without the child."

"What about the couple in the car?" Hermione asked.

"They were both alive but the wife was in labor when they were driving to the hospital when they hit the fence, their baby did not survive and they adopted the infant. However, they did not know the child was of a witch and a werewolf. The child was raised happily as if she was their own and they loved her very much but never told her of her heritage because they were unaware," he explained as he watched the wheels turn in Hermione's head with each piece of information she processed.

Her face turned a lighter shade as her breaths became more frequent. "Who is - " she began to say as she tried to get the words that didn't want to come, "Who is your daughter?"

Remus stood and then knelt in front of her as he took her shaking hands in his and stated, "You are, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes closed at Remus's words that she was adopted by the Grangers and was actually his daughter. Her mind was confused by all of the information from the past few minutes but one question forced itself out of her lips. "Do you even know who my birth mother is?"

His face went still and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. His eyes then focused on her small hands as he whispered, "It doesn't matter. Don't ask."

"It doesn't matter! Don't ask! It might not matter to you and you may want to forget but I want to know," Hermione yelled as she pushed off his hands and got to her feet. "No, I don't want to know, I demand to know. And if you don't tell me, I'll find out on my own and you know I will."

Remus slowly got to his feet and tried to take a step to her but she stepped back, and was now about two feet from the door. With a heavy sigh, he finally admitted, "Bellatrix Black."

She shook her head and tried to fight off the lightheaded feeling that was taking over. Hermione bolted from the room leaving a worried Remus behind. Tears rolled down her face as she ran through the corridors not carrying what time it was or who saw her. All the thoughts swirled in her brain as she continued to run not knowing where she was going. When the pain in her head was finally too much to bear, Hermione lost all feeling and fell to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Given Choices (9/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see or on my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented beta- Arlene (sparkle85).

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

Chapter Nine

"You need to wait in my office, Remus. I know you are worried but she needs time. If she wants to talk, I'll send someone for you. Now, she should be waking any moment by what Poppy said. Go and take Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter with you," the words of Dumbledore came through as she slowly began to awake but had not opened her eyes.

After hearing the doors open and close, she let out a heavy sigh and looked up to find the headmaster watching her. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger. You gave all of us a good scare. But I am glad to see you awake at last."

"How long was I asle- uncons- whatever," she stated frustratingly as she draped her arm over her eyes.

The old wizard chuckled as he sat in the chair next to her bed in the infirmary. "About forty-two hours from the time Mr. Malfoy found you and brought you here."

At that, Hermione sat up in her bed so fast that it made her head start to pound. Slowly she lay back down as she asked, "Where did you and Draco find me? Where was I?"

"You were found unconscious near the doors of the library when Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini were exiting it. Mr. Malfoy carried you here as Mr. Zabini ran to retrieve Severus. Now, don't you worry at all. No one but Remus, Severus, and I know your secret but we have a feeling that _she_ does know. Everyone else was told that you must have been over doing it, which is quite easy to believe," Albus admitted as he pulled out a small box of sugar-covered jellies. "Poppy had to threaten all of your dear friends within an inch of their lives if they did not leave last night. It was quite a sight, seeing Miss Weasley hold both sets of boys; Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and then Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini. That would've been a good show but too many causalities I'm afraid."

"Ugh. Don't remind me at that problem too," she sighed, as she just wanted to stay there and be left alone for the rest of the school year. Maybe for the next year as well.

The headmaster looked over to her with a gentle smile and a knowing twinkle in his eyes. That alone was infuriating to the young witch. He popped some candies into his mouth and tucked the candy back into his light-blue robes. "I have a feeling you are not in the mood to talk but you will be at some point. My door is always open for these types of problems but know that Remus will also want to talk more at some point. I'll tell him that when you are ready that you will contact him. These things take time, which is very understandable."

"You may stay here until dinner begins and then you could go back to your dormitory, while everyone is eating. But it might be a good idea to send word to those who are concerned that you are fine but just need some time. All concerned should be able to respect that. And if you wish to miss tomorrow's classes, I will send word to make absence approved."

He stood up and patted her on the shoulder as he began to walk away. Once Dumbledore was near the doors, Hermione spoke just loud enough for him to hear, "Thank you, Headmaster."

Madam Pomfrey made her eat something and then take another short nap but woke her in time to get back to her dorm while everyone was in the Great Hall. Once in the safety of the room, Hermione remembered what Dumbledore mentioned about letting those who were worried that she was okay. She sat down and wrote similar notes to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Zabini, and Malfoy that she was physically fine but just needed some time to deal thing some private issues.

The letters were addressed and left for a house elf to deliver. She changed into a comfy pair a shorts and a plain tee shirt to sleep in. With a similar note posted to her bedpost like the ones to her friends, Hermione closed the curtains, placed a spell to keep them closed and to keep the noises of her dorm mates out. Underneath her pillow she pulled out the Charms book she received for her birthday as she pushed her troubles out of her mind for the moment. After reading several chapters, sleep found its way back to the trouble girl.

The next morning, she awoke well while everyone else was in their classes. On her bedside table sat many notes with her name on them but decided to read the notes during breakfast. After a quick shower and a change into her clothes, she went down to the kitchens where Dobby happily got her a plate of fresh fruit and a couple pieces of toast. With food in hand, Hermione sat back on her bed and ate as she opened her notes.

The first one she read was from Ginny:

_Mione,_

_I have to say I was very scared when Ron told me that Draco had brought your body to the infirmary. Of course, I knew he was not responsible but it was hard as hell to keep the four of those prats from going at it when they saw each other. _

_Anyways, I don't know what happened during your talk with Remus but I figure that had to do with your fainting. No, I don't think the boys figured that out. They were to busy blaming each other (and themselves silently!) _

_I am here for you as soon as you are ready to talk about it, hun._

_Love from your best girl friend,_

_Gin_

The next was from Blaise:

_G., _

_I, of all people, know how much you love the library but fainting as your trying to reach it is a little too much. Really, I think your fixation of hardcover books is reaching a new extreme. _

_Hope you are feeling better and not reading a book but resting._

_Just know that I am around, if you need anything. _

_Z._

Then Ron's note was next in the pile:

_Mione,_

_I hope your doing all right. I don't know what ferret-boy and his quiet sidekick did but they'll pay when we find out. Don't worry; those Slytherins aren't that cunning to pull the wool over our eyes. Well, gotta go finish my essay for tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Ron_

_p.s._

_Harry is getting really worried about … everything. Just though you should know._

The next note was from her boyfriend, Harry:

_Mione,_

First of all, I hope you are feeling okay. I don't believe that you are overloaded because … I don't know I just don't think it's that. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep since you were placed in the infirmary. I don't know why Malfoy and Zabini found you but …I don't think they had anything to do with it. Okay, maybe I have a slight feeling they did but I know you trust them to some degree.

Second, I am sorry for overacting with Malfoy but it's just that I don't like the idea of you being friends with him. And it seems like you are and I am just afraid he'll make a move on you. I love you, Hermione. The thought that he could take you away from me just makes me feel so … scared.

If I have anything to do with your 'personal issues', please forgive me and just let me make it up to you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Mione.

With all my heart,

Harry

At that point, tears where streaming down her face as she read the last note that was from Draco:

Hermione,

I really don't know what to say. This is my sixth attempt or so Blaise says since I've hit him with each crumpled up attempt. So, I am just going to write whatever comes to my mind. So, yes, you have been warned.

That night when Blaise and I were leaving the library and found you knocked out on the floor. Truly, we found you that way. If we had done it, then I wouldn't carry you to the ward and Blaise wouldn't have retrieved Professor Snape. Please, Slytherins are cunning not stupid… Okay, I take that back. Blaise and I are NOT stupid but the rest of our year is.

I noticed that you weren't at dinner that night but I figured you were reading in the library and simply did not keep track of the time. That's why Blaise and I looked there after dinner. But the youngest Weasley mentioned, as we waited to hear how you were, that Lupin had dinner with you to have some kind of talk with you. If something during that talk bothered you, you could possibly talk to me about it since I am a good listener. I am currently trying to ignore my former-best friend, Blaise, he laughs about me being a good listener. But I am, if it's important and I am sure it is, if it got you this upset.

Okay, I need to wrap this up so I can kick his scrawny arse.

Draco

Hermione put the letters under her bed as she thought over the last two of them. Her heart told her that she loved Harry but she wasn't sure it was the forever love yet. But she pushed that to the side. She packed her bag with a quill and some parchment, Hermione decided that she could get some work for next week done. All her assignments for the current week had already been done and ready to turn in.

With her book bag on her shoulders, she headed towards the library, her mind drifted back to Draco. The feelings on that young man made her mind completely confused. A part of her wanted to just go back to the way it was. It just was so simple to ignore him. But there was something inside her that would miss him. Of course, he was very good looking but it was more than that.

The library was empty except for Madam Pince, who simply nodded as she entered and found her regular table. She pulled out her things as she continued to think. What was it about Draco Malfoy that made her want to befriend him and Blaise Zabini? The two, very intelligent guys from Slytherin was the type she should especially look out for. But just because they were in that house, did it make them bad people?

Draco had seemed to change and she had never known Blaise that much but he seemed nice enough. Yet, could she trust them? No, not completely. She trusted them enough to be alone in the same room with herself and Ginny but not too much more than that. This was still a tentative friendship and it would take time for more trust. Neither appeared to rush her into a friendship or anything else. The fact Draco was worried about her that night and went to find her meant a lot to Hermione; however, the fact earlier that day, they ran into Lucius Malfoy and he called her lovely. Something just didn't seem right.

Hermione's head was starting to hurt again as her thoughts started to run in fast motion. She got up and decided some nice little reading would help. With Hogwarts: A History under her arm, the pressure started to release and calm down again. The thoughts about certain Slytherins could wait for another time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Given Choices (10/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13/R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione if I did not change it. Please forgive me, but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see or on my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented betas - Arlene (sparkle85) and Kat hugs both.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

Chapter Ten

The remainder of the week passed painfully slow for Hermione, and it was now Friday as she had remained completely silent over the past four days; unless she was actually called on during class. During meals, she sat in between Ginny and Lavender and Harry still sat across from her but did not force her to say anything. He and Ron walked her to her classes and she let her boyfriend hold her hand as they walked. It was just that her heart wasn't in it and he still seemed very concerned about her.

The boys had walked her to the library before they left for practice because of the game against Slytherin the next day. Harry kissed her on her cheek before leaving as she found comfort of the old tomes and the peace and quiet. Well, it remained quiet for two hours until a certain blond sat next to her at the table she was reading at and he started to tap his fingers on the wood.

Hermione looked up into his silver eyes as he continued to drum on the large table with an 'I'm-so-innocent' look. Her silence went also for the two Slytherins until she suddenly spoke to this one. "Thank you for your note."

"You're welcome, and I am still here if you need to talk. Or I can talk because, as you once pointed out during one of our sessions, I love to hear myself talk," Draco stated as he leaned back, but held her eyes in some kind of a hold.

Hermione chuckled at his comment and she thought it was almost true to some degree. With her quill tucked into the book she was reading, she closed the cover as she spoke. "I'd rather not talk right now. But I'd like to listen to you talk about your family. That is, if you don't mind."

There was a long silence after her weird request, as he seemed to be considering her motives. Malfoy glanced around to make sure no one else was in the library and his fingers played with the edge of her book. "Well, contrary to popular opinion, most of them are quite normal and very intelligent. Yes, most of my family was in Slytherin but that doesn't make them, nor I, all bad.

"I won't deny that some of my family is power hungry but we do have limits of what we will not do. My father is an active member on the board of governors and he is a superbly brilliant businessman. My mother is the typical housewife of the manor and quite the social butterfly. Is there any other member you would like to hear about?" he asked as she traced the title of the book with her index finger.

"How well do you know – Bellatrix?" Hermione hesitantly asked and felt him cover one of her hands with his. She looked into his eyes as she saw something odd there and relaxed as his thumb caressed her smooth skin. There was something that didn't feel right about the conversation and she wondered if he already somehow knew her secret.

They both watched his hand on hers as he began to speak, "Even though she is something like a second aunt, I call her Aunt Bella. She is extremely intelligent and very cunning when she really wants something. For the things she believes in, Aunt Bella will stand up for them 'til the end. I will not deny that she is a Death Eater, but there is more to her than that label. Her skills with the wand are wonderful and her specialty is Charms, and her looks, as of recent, are very beautiful."

"You know my secret, don't you, Draco?"

He tipped her head up with his free hand and stared straight into her soul as he confessed, "Yes, I have known since the beginning of the summer when Aunt Bella came to the Manor. I did not say anything to you since I did not feel it was my place. Your secret is safe with Blaise and me." She raised her eyebrow at that last sentence. "A guy's got to tell his best mate. But he is great at keeping secrets."

"I see. Thank you for that, but I really don't feel like talking or listening anymore. Would you just mind sitting here with me?"

Draco pushed his body off the table and grabbed a book off the nearest shelf and took the seat across from her. His foot lightly rubbed against hers as he began to silently read the book. Hermione opened hers, for she was glad to have his company at the moment.

When it was about five minutes until dinner, Draco put his book away and silently offered her his hand to help her off her seat. They walked to the Great Hall in a comfortable silence, but went their separate ways as soon as they hit the door. She headed toward her table and her usual place next to Ginny but noticed Harry completely ignored her presence across the table from her.

Once Hermione was finished picking at her dinner, she went to get up and Harry followed her out as he whispered in a harsh tone, "We need to talk. Now."

"Okay," she replied as they walked out of the hall and headed straight to the still empty Gryffindor common room.

As soon as Hermione took a seat on the couch, he began to pace in front of her and asked, "Why don't you trust me? Or more to the point, why do you trust Malfoy more than your boyfriend?"

She gave him a puzzled look and stated, " I trust you completely."

"Oh, that's a laugh. You haven't spoken to me in almost a week and I come back early from practice to see you having a heart-to-heart with that blond ferret. What _is_ this secretthat you can't confide in me?" he almost yelled as his temper came close to boiling over.

"I can't tell you right now. You don't need to worry about it," Hermione spoke in a soothing tone with hopes to calm him down.

Harry sat down right next to her as he took her hands in his. "Please trust me and tell me whatever it is that is bothering you. And what does any of this stuff have to do with Malfoy or Bellatrix?"

"I can't, Harry!"

"I am trying my hardest to be a good best friend and boyfriend here. But it's hard when you can't be honest with me," he hissed as she got up in front of him, facing the blazing fire in the lit fireplace.

Hermione had reached her breaking point. "Fine, you want the honest truth. Okay! Last Saturday, Remus told me that the Grangers adopted me, that he is my father and Bellatrix Black is my mother, which was all because of a one-night stand. Are you happy now, Harry? Your girlfriend's mother is responsible for your godfather's death."

Sobs overwhelmed her body as hurt formed in Harry's eyes and he shook his head in disbelief. She went to her knees in front of him as she wept as he looked at her with much contempt and pain. A loud crash echoed through the common room as he threw a vase from the end table into a corner of the room. Harry cursed loudly, hissing a lot of obscenities as he left her alone in the room.

Hermione's heart grieved, as she feared that he would never come back to her because who her birth mother was. The only thing she knew was that she did not want to be in here when the rest of the housemates returned, who would also hate her once they found out who her mother was; they were due back any moment.

Hermione raced out of the portrait and ran through the corridors of the castle, not caring where her feet led her. She climbed up a tower as her tears continued to come. Once she was at the top of the Astronomy Tower, Hermione closed the door and went to her knees as she wept and her body shook with heavy movements.

Arms pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry against a strong chest. Hermione let it all out as a smooth male voice and familiar hands smooth down her hair and tried to soothe her with his soft words. "Shh. What happened, Hermione? You can tell me."

Yet, only more sobs came and Draco sat next to her and leaned against the wall. With little effort, he pulled the young, weeping woman into his arms as he cradled her in a calming nature. He repeated kind words; 'It's okay, Hermione. Everything will be okay. I'm not going anywhere,' over again and again until she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms up at the top of the Astronomy tower.

The sign of light outside woke Hermione from her sleep but she noticed she was in an odd position. Before she opened her eyes, she stretched out her arms and legs until she heard a male voice speak, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Hermione sprung straight up as she realized that she was cradled in Draco Malfoy's lap with his cloak covering her body to keep her warm. She sat there stunned as he pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear and cupped her cheek gently with his hand. The feather-light touch of his thumb against her cheekbone sent a warm feeling to the pit of her stomach. Draco tilted his head and asked, "Are you feeling well enough to move? I currently can't feel my legs."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco," she replied and hurriedly got to her feet and offered him her hands to help him up. The blond slowly stretched his legs and then took her up on the offer to help him up.

He continued to hold her hands as he replied, "Think nothing of it. Of course, your timing could've been better. I'll be bloody tired during the game this afternoon but no big deal, really. Just one question before I walk you downstairs. Who made you cry? You don't have to tell me what happened, if you are not ready. But I want to know who did it."

"Harry," she said in barely a whisper. Hermione released his hands as her eyes looked away from his beautiful silvery-gray ones to the window. She closed her eyes as she heard his hands clench in what she was sure to be rage. "He has every right to be ups-"

Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her to him as he interrupted her. "I have no idea why you think he has _any _right to make you cry! There is nothing so awful that you are capable of doing to make you shed those tears. I don't know what happened, but Harry doesn't have that right! Do you hear me?"

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Draco sighed and pulled her into a hug as he tried to calm his temper. He was mad at her stupid excuse for a boyfriend, not at her. He whispered into her ear as he enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms, just as he had enjoyed the feeling most of the night.

The Quidditch match came second to him at the moment she came barreling to the tower last night. Hermione didn't even see him at the window when she came in but it ripped his heart out to see her hurt. Then to find out it was Potter that caused her so much pain had pushed him over the edge. But he had to stay calm so he could settle her down. Draco pulled back a little when Hermione had stopped sniffling. He smiled at her slightly puffy eyes and cute little red nose.

"What?" she asked.

Draco took a step back but still held one of her hand as he opened the door. He chuckled, "I just think you look cute with that slightly red nose and innocent doe eyes. Lets go, I need to get a couple hours of sleep before I play this afternoon."

The castle was completely silent and the pair went unnoticed as they walked hand-in-hand back to the Gryffindor entrance. The portrait was asleep when they approached. Draco released her hand but not before kissing the top of her head once and his eyes watched her face for her blushed reaction. She leaned over and whispered, "Thanks for being there. And just between the two of us, good luck later on."

With that said, Draco gave her a slight bow and walked down the stairs to his own room. Hermione turned around, woke the lady, gave the password, and entered the common room but she was surprised to find it occupied.

On the couch, Harry seemed wide-awake but did not turn to her as she came in. There was an odd smell in the room as she quietly approached him. His eyes stayed focused on the dead embers in the fireplace. As soon as she was close enough, she saw he had a small glass of what looked to be Firewhiskey and an old piece of parchment in the other. Inwardly, she cursed herself at the scene because she knew that if one thing could've made things worse between her and her boyfriend, the Marauder's map would be that one thing.

ducks the hexes and flames

Sorry, I had to leave it there. But will update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hermione slowly walked around to a spot between Harry and the dead fire. He raised his haunted emerald eyes to hers as he tossed the last of the Firewhiskey down his throat. The empty glass was laid on the side table as he simply stated, "Well, morning."

"It wasn't what you think, Harry," she spoke as he leisurely stretched his arms behind his head and leaned back against the couch.

Her boyfriend gave her a chilling smile as he replied, "I'm sure it wasn't. It couldn't have been that small Hermione Granger dot on top of Draco Malfoy's small dot all night long in the Astronomy Tower, now, could it?"

Hermione stared at the parchment still clenched in his hand as her body began to feel very tired, both physically and emotionally. Her fingers ran around the hem of her shirt, as time seemed to pass painfully slow. "Nothing happened. After you left, I ran to the tower sobbing. I didn't even know he was there until he tried to calm me down. He just held me as I cried for hours. The only hand he laid on me was as a friend comforting another friend. Would you be sitting here drunk and pissed off if it was Ron instead of Draco?"

"No, I trust Ron."

"But you don't trust me. Do you believe me when I say nothing happened last night between me and Draco?" she asked as her temper built brick by brick within her. 

Harry stood upright until he was about an inch in front of her face. As they stood there all she wanted to do was hit him or pull him into a hug, but the latter was not a winning idea at the moment. There was pain in his eyes but it was surrounded by hate. One word from his lips showed his heart. "No."

That one tiny word stabbed her heart and pulled its blade down as she felt her heart bleed. She no longer tried to stop the tears that ran down her cheeks as she hissed, "I have no reason to lie to you because I did nothing wrong. Do you want to inspect my body for his bite marks? Hmm. Do you what to see if you can smell him on me? Don't you want to make sure he didn't take my virginity up in the tower last night? You are my boyfriend I – "

"Were," he coldly stated.

"Were? Since, when did that change? Last night, after you got mad because of whom my birth mother is? Or was it when you took your first sip of Firewhiskey?"

His eyes almost burned holes in hers from the rage she felt flowing through his body. With a few deep breaths, Harry took a step back as he headed to the stairs that led to the boy's dorm. Ron was just coming down and looked to Harry, then to Hermione. The raven hair wizard turned on the first step and stated, "Our relationship ended the moment you were in Malfoy's arms. Now, I have to get a few hours sleep before I beat the living shit out of your new lover during the match."

As soon as he disappeared from view, her shaking hand picked up the vase he had earlier broken and repaired. The crystal vase smashed into thousands of little pieces as she threw it at the wall with all her might. Her other best friend ran to her side and pulled her into a hug as she wailed into his chest. Hermione cried as she muttered, "I didn't cheat on him, Ron. Please believe me. I didn't. I didn't."

"Shhh. Calm down and tell me how this all started," the redhead softly spoke as he led her to the couch.

Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeves as she started, "I guess the first thing to explain is the reason behind my fainting spell last weekend. Remus had invited me to dinner."

In the dungeons, a talk was occurring in the Slytherin common room. Draco was pacing around the room as Blaise sipped his hot cup of coffee. The silent Slytherin had insisted on some caffeine before he let his best friend explain where he was last night and why he was so bloody mad. Once Blaise felt ready for the explanation, he sank deeper into the leather arm chair and spoke, "Okay, Draco. Why don't you start with where you where last night?"

The blond stopped pacing as he dropped his exhausted body into the chair in front of Blaise. He ran his fingers through his fine, light-colored hair as replied, "Just after eating, I headed to the Astronomy Tower to help clear my head. I stayed there for about twenty minutes when Hermione came in, completely in tears. We stayed there all night."

"Way to go, Draco. I never doubt-"

"No, nothing happened," the blond interrupted, then continued his explanation, "She fell asleep in my arms. I didn't have the heart to wake her. Then she just told me that Potter was the one that made her cry."

Blaise raised his eyebrow and then took another sip of the dark brown liquid. He swirled the drink and stated, "I had a feeling something was not right. He seemed very standoffish to her all through dinner last night. But her back was to me, so I couldn't tell what she was feeling."

"She didn't tell me what their fight was about but she tried to say that he had the right to be mad at her. Why the bloody hell would he have the right to make her cry?" Draco asked as he flung his legs over the side of the chair and got more comfortable.

"Well, I think it could've been one or two things, but possibly both. The first thing is that she finally told him about Bella. Being the daughter of a Death Eater probably will not sit well within the Gryffindor house. And the other thing could've been about you," the raven-haired friend commented as he pulled out his wand to light the fire inside the cold common room.

Draco sighed as he rested his head on the corner of the leather chair and watched the flames come to life in the fireplace. "I haven't done anything recently. I mean, we did spend some time together in the library before dinner but nothing happened. Oh by the way, Hermione knows that you and I know about Aunt Bella."

"You mean Second Aunt, don't you?" Blaise snickered as he ducked the pillow being aimed at his head. "Okay, fine. Be as incorrect as you want. Just don't spill the java, man."

Draco got up and stretched his long body with a groan as he stated, "Yes, I see the coffee is more important than me. Look, I need to get some sleep before the game. A certain Seeker might be looking for blood on the pitch."

"Yeah, yours," Zabini laughed and Draco smiled lazily at that statement but did not deny it. The blond walked off to the dorm as the other Slytherin started to wonder what made Hermione's boyfriend so angry, and if he noticed that she had not slept in her bed last night. 

"So, that's when you came down the stairs, Ron. I promise on my Grandmother's grave that nothing happen between me and Malfoy." The pain in her voice was very real as she rested her head on her other best friend's shoulder.

Ron had stayed quiet through her whole tale and did nothing but put an arm around her as she kept going. They were still the only two in the common room because it was Saturday and the fact that it was seven in the morning insured their privacy for about one more hour. The word 'shock' did not equal the feeling he felt when Hermione had told him about Remus and Bellatrix. He had understood why Harry was so upset, but his best friend had over-reacted.

Ron chastely kissed the top of her head and then responded, "Well first off, that woman may be your birth mother but she is not your real mum. Secondly, I still don't trust the ferret but I do trust you and believe that nothing happened. You just need to give Harry some time and space."

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Then she hugged him tightly before she got to her feet. She forced her eyes open as she replied, "Yeah. Well, having our friendship back is more important than our relationship at this point. With everything we are each going through, I think maybe it is for the better that it ended. If it is meant to be, then we'll get back together some time. But I have figure out how I feel about all of this. Thanks for listening to me. I think I need to get some more shut eye."

"That's a good idea. Also, I wouldn't go to the game if I were you. I think seeing you might make things worse for him on the field. He doesn't need the distraction. It's going to be hard enough to convince him not to kill Malfoy. Get some sleep and then something to eat. I'll check on you after the game. I'm going to go grab a few things from the kitchen," Ron stated as he got up and headed out the out the portrait hole.

Hermione shook her head as her feet slowly led her to the warmth of her bed. Within a few minutes, she was changed and tucked soundly in the bed. All she wanted to do was to stop thinking about Harry and Draco enough to get to sleep. After about a half an hour, her mind finally let sleep take over but no dreams came to her, which was probably for the best at the moment.

A/N2: See no cliffhanger. I hope you guys have forgiven me about that. For all you Harry/Hermione shippers, I am sorry but it had to be done. Now, when or if Draco and Hermione get together, that remains to be seen. hides the finished story outline behind her back J

hugs

Please review, I like to know what you like or don't like.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The dorm room had either remained quiet enough for Hermione to sleep until two in the afternoon or she was so tired that she slept through all the normal commotion. She had figured it was probably the latter. After a hot shower and a bowl of soup from the kitchens, she sat in the library as she worked on the Potions essay due for Snape in two weeks from Monday.

She sat at a table far away from her normal spot, because the window at her usual table faced the Quidditch pitch. If she stared out the window, she would start thinking about Quidditch, which would lead her to thinking about two Seekers that she did not want to think about at the moment. So the white quill scratched as she worked in the silent room for a good two hours.

Once the essay was done, she pulled out the Charms book she had received for her birthday. With about fifty pages to go, Hermione opened the old tome to her marked spot and began to read. Just as she was about to start on chapter thirty-three, she noticed a marking on the chapter's title page. There was a little sketch of a wand with what looked to be sparks coming out from the top of it.

Curious as to if there was any other markings, Hermione flipped through the remaining pages as she came across the last page. There near the bottom edge was a date and initials.

_30th of December 1975 B.B._

_B.B.? Who with those initials would have given me this book? Of course, it could just be a second-hand –B.B. …Bellatrix Black! Bellatrix gave this to me for my birthday. But how would she know what day I was born? Duh, she gave birth to you. Of all people, she would know what day that was, even if she didn't want to…_

With a heavy sigh, Hermione closed the book and pushed it away from her. The tears were threatening to come back, but she was not about to let that happen any more that day. Her fingers lightly traced the title of the book as she remembered that Draco had told her just yesterday that Bellatrix was especially good with Charms. So, it was make perfect sense for her to send her only child a book she had used.

Hermione had to admit that Charms was also her specialty. Of course, she thoroughly enjoyed Transfigurations, but Charms had always made her want to learn more. _I wonder if that kind of stuff is passed on through the family, like eye color and such things. I wonder if I got anything from Remus._

Slowly she got up from her chair and walked over to the window that faced the Forbidden Forest. _I wonder what he is really good at. He was a very good Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I wonder what he does during his free time. I didn't get to spend too much time with him during the summer between his assignment and the full moon._

_Full moon. Full moon._

Hermione backed up as her face froze; she hadn't even thought of it. The words he had said replayed in her mind, _'However, they did not know the child was of a witch and a werewolf.'_

She dashed down the aisles that she remembered using when she had done that essay for Professor Snape in third year. Her finger lightly danced on the leather spines of the book as she chuckled and said in a rather Snapeish tone, "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

The small amount of humor, from her reflection on that particular class when Snape had stood in, made re-reading some of the book easier. She had checked out three of the books and headed out the door of the library when she saw Ron walking toward her. He was still in his Quidditch robes and scratched behind his ear, which he did when he was trying to think of something. He stopped in front of her as he gave her a slight smile and stated, "You might want to follow me."

"What's wrong, Ron? Is Harry hurt? Where are we going? Tell me what's wrong," Hermione demanded as she started to follow her best friend through the corridors of the castle.

"No, Harry's fine for the most part. He has a few bruises and scratches but he's just getting looked over by Pomfrey. It was a long, rough game. Almost four hours. Of course, I am sure the fact that both Seekers were extremely tired did not help," the redhead explained as he continued to walk with her down the halls. He had been announced Captain of the team over the summer. All were excited and Harry had given him full support.

Hermione started to feel bad because she knew she was partly the reason why both were so tired. Ron tugged on her elbow and smiled to make her smile and continued on. "Don't worry about that, Hermione. Harry caught the Snitch, but Slytherin had enough points to win."

"Oh, Ron. I'm sorry. I'm sure you did a fine job as Keeper," she tried to console the redhead with a rather fragile Quidditch ego.

"No, I was doing a fine job, but I was worried about Harry. Many people were. It was so weird to see him play today. He was using Malfoy techniques and Malfoy played a clean game."

Hermione stood there in shock as she asked, "What?"

They were about ten feet from the doors of the hospital wing. Ron scratched at the back of his ear again as he explained, "Yeah, I know it sounds odd. But it was there for everyone to see. And I mean _everyone_ because they all come out to the game of the year. Harry used every opportunity to knock the git off his broom. He even stole the bat out of Ginny's hand to aim a Bludger at him once. By the time he caught the Snitch, Madam Hooch had penalized Gryffindor so much from his actions that we lost because of him."

"Harry did all of that? Wow, I bet Professor McGonagall is fit to be tied," she remarked as she shook her head and started for the door to see how Harry was. Yet Ron grabbed her arm to stop her. "What?"

"That's not all," Ron stated as he glanced to the door and back to her, "We lost tons of House points too."

"Why? Quidditch doesn't affect House points?"

Ron held her hand and then grabbed the other one with his free hand. While he looked in her eyes, he stated, "Listen to me before you do anything. McGonagall docked us points – or rather, Harry points. After he caught the Snitch, he went after Malfoy, who had his back to him as he was talking to Zabini. By the time Zabini and I reached him, Malfoy was already knocked out with blood around his mouth. That Zabini guy was able to pull off Harry off and I tried to wake Malfoy up. I was surprised that Zabini didn't take advantage of holding Harry back, but I think he was more in shock than anything. But I still have to give him some credit."

Hermione began to sway on her feet and at the moment the doors of the wing opened. Out walked Harry, and he looked like he didn't know what to feel. His green eyes caught hers as Ron held her around the waist to either keep her from fainting or going off and hitting their best friend.

Without a word to either of them, Harry took off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. Ron's voice spoke from her side as she watched her recently ex-boyfriend head away. "He lost an initial fifty points for his behavior and the fight. Plus, another fifteen for every day Malfoy is in the hospital."

His hands loosened their grip on her arms as she stood there, frozen by the shock of Harry's actions. Of course, she had known he had a temper but rarely had he done anything physical. Her feet took her in the direction of the infirmary as she heard Ron's feet walk away from her, probably to follow Harry. Hermione knew it was not going to be a warm welcome in the common room for their Seeker, with loosing the game and plenty of points.

But her concern was now on the curtained off bed at the end of the room. She saw Blaise on guard with his hands in his pockets. Hermione walked up to him and immediately gave him a hug, which surprised the usually silent Slytherin, but he then started to hug her back. He whispered into her ear, "Thanks. I think I actually needed that. Draco was able to wake up about a minute ago. Pomfrey is in there right now. She ordered me to stand guard out here until she's done with him."

"Does he look pretty bad?"

Blaise pulled back a little and gave a slight nod but stated, "But nothing that can't heal on the outside. I just won't be able to tease him about being a pretty boy for a few weeks."

Madam Pomfrey walked out of the area and closed the curtain behind her as she looked at the two unlikely friends still in a hug. They took a step back from each other but continued to hold each other's hands as the nurse stated, "Mr. Malfoy will be fine in a few days. A few bones were broken but have been healed. However, there was some internal bleeding that will take some potions and some time. Mr. Zabini, you can go in first and then you, Miss Granger, if you wish. But each of you has ten minutes each. He'll need his sleep tonight."

Hermione gave Blaise's hand a slight squeeze and motioned for him to go ahead. The nurse headed into her office and closed the door behind her. Not wanting to disturb the privacy of the two Slytherin friends, she hopped up on the bed closest to her. After about two minutes, Blaise stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear and he motioned for her to join him in the curtained area.

Slowly she walked into the slightly opened curtains and saw the blond Slytherin on the hospital bed. He looked like he'd been through hell and back with a swollen lip, black eye, and he was clutching at his stomach. His Quidditch robes were draped across the chair next to the bed. He was in the awful blue-striped gown and his hair was definitely very scuffed up.

Hermione walked to his bedside as Blaise spoke from behind her, "I'm going to run and get you a few of your things, Draco. I'll be back in few minutes."

She pushed bangs that were close to falling in his eyes off to the side of his face. "Oh, Draco. You look awful."

"Thanks for the complaint. I am going to start a new look. It's called the bruised and broken Prince of Slytherin look," he chuckled and then grabbed his side as he winched in pain. "No, laughing is not a good thing."

Hermione placed her hand on the one that was gripping at his stomach. At the sudden contact, he turned to look into her eyes and then flipped his hand over to hold hers. She smiled as she leaned against the bed and replied, "You pull the look off very well. But seriously, how do feel?"

Draco released her hand to pat the bed near his hip for a place for her to sit. She lifted her body up and sat on the spot he made for her. The blond Slytherin rested his hand on the side of her thigh as he leaned back to be more comfortable. "Oh, I feel like I got the shite beaten out of me by a pissed off boyfriend. Not a feeling I'd care to experience again. So I'll steer clear of him the next time you two get in a fight."

"I'm sorry, Draco. Ron had suggested that I should stay clear of the game because I would've only made things worse," Hermione admitted as she felt like she was going to turn into Moan Myrtle for all the crying she felt like doing over the past twenty-four hours.

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong and as far as I know, I did nothing wrong. Whatever is bothering Scarhe- I mean, your boyfriend, is his problem," he stated as he rubbed his palm on her arm.

She let out a heavy sigh as she played with the edge of the white sheet under her. "Ex-boyfriend."

Draco held her chin as he turned her head to face him again. There was concern and confusion in those silver eyes of his. He questioned, "When did that happen? Why did you break up with him, Hermione?"

"Technically, he broke up with me. You see, he has a way of knowing where people are in the castle. Last night, Harry knew were I was and whom I was with. He just didn't believe that nothing happened. So, he was drunk when I entered the common room this morning. Harry claimed he neither believe nor trusted me anymore and that is was over between us," Hermione explained as she watched as the confusion fade away from his eyes and change to coldness.

"He's a bigger fool than I thought he was. If he thought I was fooling around with you, then that explains the beating I got. It also explains why he played such a crappy game, putting aside the pot shots he threw at me. Maybe he should've been sorted into Slytherin. I think he would've done well on our team," Draco grinned as he saw a small smile form on her lips.

Hermione shifted her body to get more comfortable on the bed. She was fully facing him and leaned on her left hand that was next to his hip. "Actually, he told me once that the Sorting Hat had tried to put him there, but he told it not to."

"Thanks Merlin he did. I think I would've killed him or myself by the third year. So, do I have myself a personal nurse until I'm better? Since it _is_ your fault I am here," he stated with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and that Slytherin smirk on his perfect lips.

Hermione looked playfully offended and placed her hands on her hips as she protested, "My fault? Just because you had your bloody back to him and my ex-boyfriend beat the crap out of you, makes it all my fault?"

"If I had a nice nurse helping me on my road to recovery, I might be inclined to heal faster," Draco replied with a wiggling of his eyebrows and then went for the puppy-dog face.

"Really now," she spoke in a sultry voice as she moved her hand to the side of the other hip and brought her face closer to his. "And what would a nurse have to do to make you _heal_ faster?"

Draco placed on hand on her hip as he replied in a matching husky voice, "I think a sponge bath a few times a day would be nice."

Hermione gave a naughty smile as she leaned into whisper in his ear, "I'll make sure Dobby uses the cold water on you then."

He swatted at her arse and laughed as he started to tickle the sneaky witch on his bed. A clearing of the throat made them turn their attention to the open curtain. The raven haired Slytherin had returned with a black bag of items and shook his head. "Tut, tut, Granger. Making him laugh like that might led to more damage. I don't think I am able to leave you two children alone any more."

"Stuff it, Zabini. Yes, my side hurts a bit from the laughing but this little witch deserved it!"

"I'm sure she did. Come on, Hermione. Its time for our Prince to get some shut eye as commanded by Pomfrey," Blaise ordered as he placed the bag where Hermione had sat before he helped her off the bed. He turned to Draco and stated, "Now, if you're a good boy, I'll come back tomorrow and read you the comics while I feed you breakfast."

Draco replied with the use of his middle finger only. Blaise pushed Hermione out of the area as she waved good-bye, and then said in a low voice, "No, that's her job, my friend. Though it is a tempting offer, I'm sure."

Blaise was gone before the pillow Draco threw at him on the way out hit him. With his wand, the blond summoned back the pillow and scooted down into the sheets. Yes, he was glad that Harry and Hermione were no longer a couple, but Draco now had to plan for the next move to get to his goal by April. But all in all, it turned out to be a good day, and he drifted off to sleep with a slight smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow… six pages… in ten-point font. You guys must be very lucky! hugs Or it's the fact that it's one in the morning and I am not up to splitting it up or adding to it to make it two chapters.

Hope you enjoyed and please review…. Things should start to get faster now that the semi-climax is over. More info on Bellatrix, Remus, and Draco to come in the next few chapters. (No pun intended.)

**Beta's note:** I'm not Arlene, I'm Kat (That Other Girl). I've redone most of the chapters, and I'll be doing the beta-ing for the rest of the story in addition with Arlene… I hope. ;P I also hope you enjoy, because it's a really good story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: The Given Choices (13/?)**

**By:** granger2malfoy

**Rating:** PG-13 , R (in later chapters)

**Pairing(s):** HP/HG, DM/HG, RL/BB,

**Disclaimer:** The characters are JK's. I just enjoy using them for my own amusement. ;) Yes, I have made one little change to the JK's characters. **I have Bellatrix and Narcissa cousins, not sisters.** It would get rather sticky with Draco and Hermione, if I did not change it. Please forgive me but it works out better that way.

**A/N:** This story's plot bunny is from Chrissy and is my take on the family's story. Please see my livejournal . Please review on either spot and do not send flames. It makes Severus VERY unhappy. Thanks to my lovely and talented betas - Arlene (sparkle85) and Kat (my freak on a leash). **The freak's note:** Thank you for reading this, especially kitty253. You rock.

**Summary:** After Bellatrix's husband and brother in-law die, there is a secret discovered and it all comes down to the choices given to Hermione Granger.

Chapter Thirteen

The sun shone brightly on the lake during that beautiful November afternoon. A solitary figure had been standing by the edge of the partially frozen water for the past hour and a half. The only thing the young man with light blond hair did was stand still with his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

Blaise Zabini slowly approached his best friend, who looked deep in thought, and stood next to him as he watched the unmoving, slightly frozen, water. Five minutes had passed when the raven-haired Slytherin broke the silence, "So, how's everything going with Granger?" he asked.

Draco glanced at him momentarily and returned to stare at nothing. Finally, he stated, "It could be better, but then again, it could be worse. It's not exactly easy for her changing from hating everything that I stand for and have done in the past to falling for me. Then at the same time, I have to help change her mind about the Malfoys and the Blacks. It's not exactly an easy task."

"No one ever said it would be. Actually, I think it is a miracle that you were able to get her to consider you her friend," Blaise replied, as he shoved his cold hands into his pants pockets.

Malfoy turned to look at the large castle and started to walk towards it at a very slow pace. His voice was low as he spoke. "Yes, I think the fact that Harry and Hermione are still not talking has helped that effort. I am beginning to gain her trust, which is my first goal. I never thought it would be so hard."

"It's only hard because you are actually starting to fall for her. At first, this was all game to you with your main goal assigned to you by your family. But I don't think you ever suspected that you'd end up falling for the little 'Miss Know-it-all'," his best friend acknowledged as they walked up the path to the school.

"During the summer, it was hard to even contemplate the fact I was to get her to have complete faith in me by using whatever methods I needed. I thought about all the different methods like: lust, fear, control, curses, and even love potions. But the more I thought about what she was like, I knew I had to do this the hard way," Draco explained as they were about ten feet from the front entrance with his friend next to him.

As he watched an owl fly over head and go into the Great Hall, he continued, "She is too smart to pull off any of those. Then on the train ride back here you suggested that I should befriend her, I thought that it would be easy enough to fake. Yet the more time I spend with her, the more I wanted to be with her, hear her laugh, get into an argument to see how pretty she is when she's mad, or smelling her breathtaking aroma of her essence mixed with her enchanting perfume of jasmine. I think I am becoming a fool, hopelessly in love."

Blaise bit his bottom lip as they walked up the staircase of Hogwarts while he tried to find the right way to ask a question of his best friend. Before they were near the Great Hall, he asked, "Are you still planning on going with your family's plan for her?"

Draco stopped in front of the open doors and his silver eyes saw the single person he had thinking about every day since Bellatrix visited in June. There at the end of the Gryffindor table sat Hermione Granger with a large book in front of her. A sad expression crossed his face, but then he raised his head with determination and stated, "Yes, I have no choice but to accomplish it by springtime. Things will work themselves out. Somehow."

The Slytherin Prince made his way toward her, poured a cup of hot chocolate from a pot at the end of the table, and levitated it to Hermione. Then Draco took a seat in front of the brunette, who was completely unaware of the plans that were already made for her future. After he let out a heavy sigh and turned to leave the nearly empty room, Blaise whispered to himself, "My dear friend, I wish I could believe that."

A few minutes before that from Hermione's POV

Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It had been two weeks since the game and she was interested in watching Harry ignore her. She had opted to read on werewolves in the quiet Great Hall. It was two o'clock on Sunday and she needed a break from the library.

The Gryffindors, in general, had been depressed since they lost the game and lost a lot of points from Harry's temper. Draco had ended up being in the hospital wing for three days until Pomfrey finally let him go. Hermione had gone to see him each day and almost every day since. Their friendship was becoming stronger as they had talked about a lot of things in a wide variety of areas; however, the only subject that was secretly forbidden was the topic of Harry.

Her ex-boyfriend still had not spoken to her; even Ron had talked to him. Their best friend stated that Harry needed some time to cool off, and needed to work on his studies more because Hermione refused to raise her hand in any of her classes to get points for Gryffindor. Until they were back to one hundred and seventy, which was the total before the match, she wasn't planning on earning a single point because she was not the one who lost them.

With a heavy sigh, she turned the page of her book and continued to read. Remus had sent her a letter last week with hopes that she was ready to talk. A reply was sent back that stated she was not yet ready, but maybe by the holidays. Dealing with the fact that Remus was her father and Bellatrix was her mother, Hermione had been very quiet to almost everyone with the exception of Ron, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco. No one else had known her secret; it was a lot to take in.

Remus, as a father, was not so bad of a thought for Hermione. Through her reading, she had read many different stories about the children of similar heritage and how much the children were affected. It seemed that everything had depended on what stage the moon was in during the time of conception. The fuller the moon the more chance of traits being passed along. The 'encounter' between Bellatrix and Remus must have taken place on or right near a new moon. Hermione had no traits of his condition; unless you count the little birthmark on the back of her thigh that was in the shape of a crescent moon.

Hermione chuckled to herself when she had remembered the mark but she knew it had nothing to do with Remus. Suddenly a mug of hot cocoa floated itself right in front of her. She smiled as she took it in her hand and looked around for the person who delivered it. Draco stood about ten feet away and was walking towards her with a smug look on his face. He took a seat across from her as she said, "Thanks. I think I needed this. Chocolate always lightens my mood."

"Yet another trait you get from your father, I am sure," the blond teased as she smiled and sipped the warm liquid.

Hermione closed her book and replied, "Maybe, but at least I don't look like my father, unlike someone else at this table."

"I didn't know you had a thing for my father, Hermione. But it's a good thing to know," he stated playfully with a wink. Draco flashed her that brilliant, sexy smile that caused her to roll her eyes and blush at his flirtatious gesture. Hermione looked away from him as she tried to force the redness off her cheeks.

The light touch on her hand that lay on the table diverted her attention back on him. With his soft fingertips, he gently traced invisible patterns on the top of her hand. A gentle smile was on Draco's perfect lips as he slipped his hand under hers and held it. Hermione berated herself as she felt herself blush again and she couldn't stop smiling. For some reason the room got quite a bit hotter as his eyes found hers in the long stare.

Suddenly, a letter dropped right in front of Hermione and practically made her jump. She reluctantly removed her hand from his and lifted the letter; however, she was unfamiliar with the handwriting.

Draco's eyes stared at the back of the letter. He rose to his feet and walked over to her side of the table. With that incredible smirk, he reached down to raise her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, "I'll see you later, Hermione," he said.

"O-okay, Draco," she replied, as he released her hand and walked out through the hall doors. Again, she found that she couldn't stop smiling. Hermione remembered that she had a letter in hand and turned it over.

She discovered that on the back of the envelope in small print, it read: Ouvrez-vous dans privé

_Open in private? Who is this from?_ Hermione decided that is was better to go somewhere more private, but not totally secluded, just in case. With her book under her arm, she left the hall and headed to her second home; the library. Since it was Sunday, there was just a few younger Ravenclaws that sat at one table near the entrance. Hermione opted for her usual table, sat down, and began to read the letter. On he single stiff piece of parchment it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I want to first introduce myself to you. My name is Bellatrix Black and, as you recently found out, your birthmother. Secondly, let me apologize for not raising you myself. But let me assure you, I had my reasons. _

_This is not the most appropriate way to explain my past decisions. I would like to meet you and answer the many questions you must have for me. I know that there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon, and I would like to meet during that time. Please feel free to bring a friend, but I don't want any people who would hand me over to Aurors or to know about our meeting. I think a short introduction meeting without wands would be most appropriate and necessary. Being my daughter, I want to give you a chance to meet me, as I would also like to meet you._

_Also, I want to tell you how very proud I am to have such a brilliant daughter. I have heard many good things about your intelligence and skill. I am sure you know by now that I sent you the book for your birthday. It was mine that I received for my sixteenth birthday. Unfortunately, I did not read it until later. _

_Anyway, please send me word on a time and a place to meet. Somewhere in the village would be best and neutral territory. _

_Until then,_

_Bellatrix Black _

The piece of parchment fell from her hands as if it had bitten her. As soon as Hermione had let go of it, the paper shrunk to the size of a Galleon and disappeared. _I guess to make sure that didn't fall into the wrong hands._

Hermione sat there and went over the words in the back of her mind. Luckily for her, these were the moments when her photographic memory helped her tremendously. Frankly, she never thought that Bellatrix would want to meet her. The woman practically left her in the Muggle world to die for all she cared. Yet, after she found out, from the most unlikely source of Draco, Bellatrix contacted her; well, it was more likely that he told his mother or father and they in turn had told Bellatrix. For some reason, she was not certain that Draco was responsible. However, she was relieved to know that she didn't have to inform the female Death Eater herself.

Many possible scenarios pasted through her mind as she sat there in the library, lost deep in her thoughts. After about an hour, she was brought back to reality by a hand waving in front of her face. Next to her stood an amused Blaise Zabini, "Are you all right, Granger?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean no," she replied and then let out a heavy sigh, "Bloody hell, I don't know at the moment."

He took a seat next to her as he leaned back and wove his fingers in the dark curls behind his head. "Anything you want to talk about or need help with?"

Hermione looked at the Slytherin she had became friends with since the beginning of term. An idea suddenly bestowed upon her, she bit at her bottom lip as she began, "Yes, on both counts actually. Could you do something for me without telling Draco about it? I mean, I will tell him once it happens, but at the moment I'd rather not have him know."

"Depends. You tell me what you need. No matter whether I do it or not, I will not tell him. Deal?"

With a nod, Hermione looked around to ensure her privacy and then leaned forward and whispered, "I just got a note from Bellatrix asking me to meet her in Hogsmeade during the next authorized visit. She stated that I can bring someone and that there was to be no wands; by neither her nor us. If I do meet her, I want someone I trust and that is impartial. You meet both requirements, but I want you to take a wand; just in case."

The tips of his fingers drummed on the table, as he seemed to consider the idea. Finally, he spoke, "If you decide to meet her, I'll be there for you and will keep it a secret. But tell me why you want to meet her."

"Well, I haven't made up my mind completely yet, but I would consider more if I had someone to go with me. I want to know what she wants; now that she knows that her daughter is the best friend of Harry Potter. Okay, maybe not best friend at the moment, but she doesn't know that. At least, as far as I know," she stated. There were so many things that she wanted and it was very dangerous to meet privately with a deadly Death Eater. Yet, there were things she wanted to know, and why Bellatrix wanted to meet her was at the top of the list.

"I think that if you do this, you need to protect yourself against being captured. If this is a trap, you need to be prepared. I can only do so much, but I will do my best. I suggest that we look up a way to make sure that you are not portkeyed somewhere or that she can't Disapparate with you anywhere," the Slytherin commented as he rose from his chair and headed to the closest aisle of books.

Hermione gave a small smile as she looked down at the small pile of ash that was her first contact with the woman that gave birth to her. She quietly remarked, "Yes, some planning is in order. Much planning."

**A/N 2**: Okay, I hope I cleared up and then created more questions about Draco's motives.  Yep, a meeting has been asked for but will it happen? Keep reading to see. As always. please review.


End file.
